


I'll Be So Sweet, You'll Be Dizzy From It

by stellewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Courting Rituals, F/F, F/M, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Male Nancy Wheeler, Masturbation, Maybe a lil ooc, Needy Steve, Omega Steve Harrington, Past Child Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, a lil bit of nancy bashing gonna warn ya, a little bit of depression but no one acknowledges it in words so far, call me out if any of its Bad tho, in later chapters and its almost incorporated into the abo side of things??, its explained in the notes and its nothing too serious or bad but u can skip it if u want, pillow humping, there might be sex depends how im feeling, tiny bit of dubcon in chap 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: Billie ground her teeth together at the sight not fifteen feet in front of her.Seeing Stevie Harrington sat on the grass outside the art department in a baggy jumper, looking soft and sweet in the morning sun, would usually leave the alpha to start her day in a good mood; but the unwanted addition of Wheeler had Billie’s hackles raised.He’d left Steve. Publicly. Not even half way through their first year of college together and he seemed to discard the two years of high school spent dating, leaving Harrington alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart while he claimed Byers as his new omega not a week later. And the worst part was how he still acted like he had a claim on her; subtly scenting her when they spoke, sending her promising smiles over his shoulder, inviting her out with him and Byers.Billie didn’t like it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler - Relationship
Comments: 82
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo i'm back!!! with a multi chapter fic, like my first proper fic in what feels like years. hoping since its multi chap it'll get me back in the swing of writing and updating semi regularly again 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos :)) they make me smile and get me writing, concrit is welcome but please be nice about it 
> 
> some of you were after a bit more fem harringrove after my last attempt of just pure pwp, so I hope you enjoy!!

Billie ground her teeth together at the sight not fifteen feet in front of her. 

Seeing Stevie Harrington sat on the grass outside the art department in a baggy jumper, looking soft and sweet in the morning sun, would usually leave the alpha to start her day in a good mood; but the unwanted addition of Wheeler had Billie’s hackles raised. 

He’d left Steve. _Publicly._ Not even half way through their first year of college together and he seemed to discard the two years of high school spent dating, leaving Harrington alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart while he claimed Byers as his new omega not a week later. And the worst part was how he still acted like he had a claim on her; subtly scenting her when they spoke, sending her promising smiles over his shoulder, inviting her out with him and Byers. 

Billie didn’t like it. 

She wasn’t a nice girl, but even she knew you didn’t lead omegas along like that, didn’t start a courtship with one, but still act possessive over another. Especially when Stevie was obviously still in love with the alpha. Thought they were gonna be high school sweethearts, that they’d found True Love in each other, when in fact she’d only been a place holder for the Byers freak. 

It was just pure, shitty luck that meant all four of them had wound up at the same college close to Hawkins. Maybe it would’ve been easier for Stevie if she’d gone somewhere, anywhere, else just so she didn’t have to spend every day seeing the boy she was in love with fall in love with someone else. 

Billie didn’t like the sad look she caught on the omega’s face some days. 

So, she decided she wanted to do something about it; figured winding up the preppy alpha would be fun, and possibly getting into Harrington’s pants along the way would be even better. 

“Hey, Harrington!” She called out as she made her way closer. The omega startled momentarily and frowned when she realised who was calling out to her. “Saw your flier in the English department, you still need a tutor or..?” 

“I, uh, yeah, actually. Why?” Stevie said, her eyes shifting to Nathan guiltily for a quick second. Billie didn't bother looking, she knew the taller alpha would be trying to burn a hole in her head with his eyes. 

“Figured I could help out. You know, for a small favour.” Billie shrugged. 

Nathan scoffed. “I knew there’d be a reason why you were offering. Stevie doesn't need your help, Billie, she can study with me and Jennifer. Right, Stevie?” He placed his hand gently, but possessively, on the omega’s arm. 

Stevie hesitated in answering, giving Billie the chance to speak instead. 

“You’re not in her class, Big Boy, how are you going to help her if you’re studying different subjects?” Billie sneered. 

“Well, it’s not like you share a class with her either.” He scowled, his voice becoming tight. 

“No, but I covered that unit last semester, so I have a better idea than you.” 

“Maybe she’s right, Nat, she might be able to help me,” Stevie spoke before the alphas could continue arguing. Billie noticed that she seemed to be looking at Nathan almost as if for permission as she spoke. 

“Fine, if you think she could help, Stevie. But what about the favour?” Nathan turned back to Billy. 

“That’s between me and Harrington.” Billie grinned meanly. “It’s not as if she’s your omega now, is it?” 

Billie felt bad at the flinch Stevie gave at the words, but it was overrun by the immense satisfaction her wolf felt seeing Wheeler blanch and tense. 

“We can talk about how you’ll repay me when we figure out days and times to study, ‘kay, Princess?” Billie’s smile was softer when she turned to face the omega. 

“Yeah, ok, Hargrove.” Billie’s alpha preened at the eager nod Stevie gave. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it, you don’t even know what the favour is yet,” Billie joked and winked as she walked backwards in the vague direction of her next class. She wanted to keep the omega in her sight for as long as possible, and seeing the light blush dusting Steve’s cheeks made it worth it. 

Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as she had originally thought. 

\--- 

Stevie didn’t know what to think about the alpha’s offer to help, but she did know that she couldn’t deal with ‘studying’ with Nathan and Jennifer again. Their casual touches and soft giggles felt like pins and needles across her entire body. She always left the library feeling a lot dumber and full of a twitchy energy with no way to work it off. 

She knew Nathan wouldn’t like it, but Billie was right. He’s not her alpha anymore, he shouldn’t get a say in what Stevie does with her spare time unless she asks for his opinion. 

Yes, they’re friends. But Nathan had been stepping over that line recently, and Stevie was forgiving of it at first, even encouraged it as it made the break up a little less painful knowing that he was still there for her. But now it was just making it harder for her to move on. 

She'd ask Hargrove for her help this weekend. 

“Come on Stevie, you’re going to be late for class.” Nathan broke her from her thoughts, tugging at her sleeve as he directed her towards her next class. 

\--- 

“Harrington!” 

Stevie turned at the shout of her name in the car park, her eyes settling on Billie as she walked towards her. A small, involuntary smile curled the ends of Stevie’s lips. 

“You free this weekend?” The alpha asked one she'd caught up with Stevie. 

“I was actually going to ask you the same thing,” Stevie chuckled before looking a little bashful. “I’ve got an essay that needs to be in next week and I haven’t even started it.” 

“Cool, I can be at your dorm for eleven, that ok? We’ll be able to get a good start on your essay at least.” Billie nodded. “Do you have anything else that’s due?” 

Stevie bit her lip, thinking back to her assignments. 

“No, not that I can think of, not for a while at least.” She shrugged. She shoved her hands into her pockets and fished for her keys at the sight of her car only a few steps away. 

“Cool,” Billie said again, scuffing her boot on the gravel, desperately trying to think of something else to say so she could keep talking to the omega. 

Stevie smiled at her awkward behaviour. “Yeah, _cool._ So… I’ll see you on Saturday at eleven? We can order pizza if you get hungry, too.” 

“Sure, sounds like a plan, Princess.” 

Stevie’s belly did a flip, confusing the omega. _Why am I getting butterflies over this girl? She’s just helping me with my homework._

“Bye, Hargrove.” Stevie waved as she reached her car, getting in without another glance at Billy. 

_Shit, the first alpha since Nate that gives me attention and I’m practically swooning for her. Get yourself together, Stevie._

\--- 

“It’s not a big deal Nate! She’s just coming to mine to help with my homework and eat some pizza, that’s it, I promise.” Stevie hated that she had to convince Nathan of her plans, but she knew he was just a close and concerned alpha, his instincts must be freaking out at the idea of an omega he cared about being alone in a house with a strange alpha he didn’t like. 

“I know, I know. But _still,_ I don’t have to like it,” he huffed, curling further into Jennifer’s arm around his waist. They were sat having lunch together when Nathan brought up Billie’s offer from the day before; Stevie had been hoping he’d forgotten. “She’s such a bitch; I don’t get why you’re wasting your time with her.” 

“I don’t know, she hasn’t been _that_ bad, just... Loud at some of the parties we’ve been to. And Max was cool when I babysat during the holidays, so maybe Billie could be too when she’s sober. Anyway, I’m not trying to be _friends_ with her, Nathan, we’re just going to be studying.” 

He pouted. “Call me when she gets there and when she leaves, ok?” 

“Sure, Nate.” Stevie had found it was easier to just agree with what Nathan asked of her, especially when it wasn’t anything big. 

“How did your last assignment come back?” Jennifer asked Stevie. The omega had started to come out of her shell after her claim with Nathan was announced. Though she was always a little hesitant around Stevie, she'd still offered to help her with her extracurricular English work whenever Nathan couldn’t. 

“Not great, but not terrible either, I guess. I got a C+, but Professor Gonzales thinks I have the potential to be getting B’s.” Stevie shrugged, pushing her food around on her plate, not wanting to see the couple’s matching looks of pity. 

_Oh, poor Stevie Harrington, so dumb._

_At least she’s got a pretty face._

_She’s only an omega, it’s not as if she’ll need her brain once she’s claimed._

Stevie’s heard it all before. 

“Maybe you could reschedule with Hargrove and come to mine with me and Nathan instead. We could go over your results and start your new essay,” Jennifer suggested, smiling at Steve. 

“That’s a great idea, Jenny!” Nathan agreed. “I can tell Billie for you if you think she might give you trouble, Stevie.” 

“No!” Stevie said too quickly and loudly, gaining raised eyebrows from the couple. “Sorry. No, that’s ok, I’ll see how this goes with Hargrove and if it doesn’t work out, which who are we kidding, it probably won’t, then we can spend Sunday studying?” Stevie tried to joke, hoping they would forget her short outburst, while at the same time hoping they’d both be too busy to study on Sunday. 

“Sure, ok, Steve. Whatever makes you happy.” Jennifer smiled and nodded along. 

“Great, thanks,” Stevie mumbled, shoving the rest of her lunch in her mouth, not noticing the way her friends’ faces grew tight at the sight of someone entering the cafeteria behind her. 

Billie Hargrove was heard before she was seen, usually surrounded either by a bunch of raucous alphas from the college’s basketball team or a group of swooning omegas as they followed her to the usual table set in the middle of the cafeteria. Stevie didn’t bother turning around until she felt a heavy arm drape across her shoulders, causing her to tense up. Though it was only a moment before she recognised the scent belonging to Billie and she let herself relax again. Nathan and Jennifer, however, seemed to only grow more uncomfortable every second the blonde was at their table. 

“Hi, Stevie.” Billie grinned down from where she was leaning over her, pressing her scent into her clothes. “I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow, didn’t want you to have found other plans last minute.” Billie glanced at the couple sat opposite. 

“No, we’re still good. Eleven, right?” 

“It’s a date.” Billie grinned, her sharp teeth giving Stevie butterflies. 

\--- 

“I can’t Dustin, I’m studying tomorrow, find someone else to drive you and the dweebs around all day,” Stevie sighed over the phone that night. After spending a good part of her winter break last year looking after a group of kids from her home town, they’d grown close enough that she’d sometimes make the short car ride back on weekends and hang out with them. 

Ok, it was _every_ weekend. And she usually rang to check up on them at least once a week. It helped her sleep better, sue her. This would be the first weekend in a long time she didn’t drive back to see them all. 

“I already told my mom that you would though…” 

“Then you’re going to have to tell her you lied, I’m not doing it. I need to get this essay done, Dustin, and I’m not going to have much time spare before it’s due after tomorrow.” 

_“Ok, ok,_ keep your hair on, _Jesus._ We’ll ask Will’s sister instead; pretty sure he could convince her to come back on short notice.” Stevie could practically hear Dustin roll his eyes. “Does this mean you’re not picking me up from school next week either? Mom said that she called you about her late shifts.” 

“No, yeah, she did, my classes should finish in time. I’ll still drop you off, but _only_ to your house. Nowhere else, no detours, no adventures, no friends’ houses. Capiche?” 

“Yes, God, ok. You need to study, I get it, Stevie.” 

“Good, I’ll see you on Monday then, you little gremlin.” Stevie hung up before Dustin could answer, but she just managed to catch the young beta’s affronted squawk. 

\--- 

Stevie had spent the better half of the morning tidying her dorm before shaking her head at herself and messing it up again to the amusement of her roommate, she _wasn’t_ trying to impress Billie no matter what Robin thought. Her dorm room and outfit didn’t matter, though that didn’t stop her from trying on three different outfits before settling on a simple pair of soft joggers and a t-shirt. If she was going to have Hargrove in her room for however many hours, she wanted to be as cosy as possible in order to feel safe, the alpha wasn’t really known for being comforting, despite how nice she'd been acting towards Stevie lately. If Steve’s mother knew she was inviting a strange alpha to her room while she was alone, she’d chew her ear off, but she hasn’t checked in on Stevie in two months, so there’s no worry about her randomly turning up at her door any time soon. 

She grabbed the book she needed to write about and her notepad and pen and put them on her bed and then checked her phone. 

She sighed. 10:52. 

Where was she? It was almost eleven. Stevie huffed, she wanted to get started on her studying, but she knew if she started without Billie’s guidance she’d get nowhere. 

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts. 

She jumped up and opened her door. 

“Hey!” She was suddenly filled with restless energy at the sight of Billie stood in her doorway. 

“Ready to study?” Billie tilted her head at the nod she got in return. “Then you’re gonna have to let me in, Princess. Unless you wanted to study in the hallway?” She hooked a thumb over a shoulder, smirking. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Stevie’s cheeks flushed a bright red. “Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a drink? I think our mini fridge is stocked with water, orange juice, or some weird energy drink Robin likes.” 

“Water would be great, thanks.” Billie sat on Stevie’s bed, looking at the decoration on the walls. “Your roommate, she’s that blonde that only fucks other omegas, right?” 

Stevie tensed, her hands tightening on the bottles she’d grabbed from the fridge. 

“Why? You got a problem with that?” Stevie turned back to face Billie with a stern look. 

“No, no problem. Was just, uhm, making conversation.” She shrugged, a little embarrassed. 

“Good, otherwise I would’ve had to have kicked you out and struggled with this by myself,” Stevie sighed as she dropped onto her bed next to Billie. 

Billie chuffed out an aborted chuckle and took the water off of Stevie. 

“I’m friends with the girl she flirts with sometimes,” she explained, picking at the label of the bottle. 

“You know who she likes?” Stevie asked, shocked and a little excited. “I’ve been wanting to know for months, but she won’t tell me. Says I’ll ruin her chances by speaking to her, acting like a _nerd.”_

Billie raised her brows in surprise, trying her best to keep in her laugh. 

“I can promise you, Billie, I have never once in my life been called a nerd and I certainly don’t think I fit the description now. I’ve never been so offended.” Stevie rolled her eyes playfully, smiling when she heard Billie laugh. 

“Yeah, can’t say I can picture you with glasses and an argyle sweater, Harrington.” Billie grinned. 

Stevie shook her head solemnly. 

“It wouldn’t suit my complexion, too drab.” 

They both started laughing again. 

“So, you see why I just _have_ to know who she is so I can prove Robin wrong, right?” 

“I don’t know, Princess, I think I’d rather stay on Robin’s good side. I’ve seen the chick mad and I don’t want to have to be looking over my shoulder for the next few years.” Billie shrugged. 

“She can be- _I_ can be scary, Hargrove.” Stevie promised, jaw dropping in offence when Billie let out a snort. “I can! Oh my god.” 

“Sorry, Princess, but I’d rather have you chasing my ass than Robin, what can I say?” Billie smirked at the soft blush that covered the omega’s face. “Now, do you wanna start on your essay? What chapter do you need to write about?” 

“I, uhm, don’t actually know. I’ve been really busy with my paintings deadline that I haven’t had chance to even read the book yet,” Stevie said bashfully. 

“Huh,” Billie said lightly, leaning heavily back into the wall behind them. “I think you should order that pizza sooner rather than later, we’re gonna be here a while.” 

Stevie sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You smell different,” Dustin said, his nose wrinkled in concentration. 
> 
> “Oh yeah? Anyone ever tell you it's rude to pull a face like that when you’re talking about someone’s scent, dingus?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update! hope you all enjoy :)

Stevie had been studying with Billie for a few weeks, either in her dorm room or at the library, and her grades had been proof enough that she couldn’t go back to studying with Nathan and Jennifer any time soon. 

After that first study session, Stevie’s teacher pulled her aside and said she could tell Stevie had put a lot more effort into this piece, explained that although she didn’t get a B this time, she was sure she’d get there if she kept it up. Stevie couldn’t wait to tell Nathan and Jennifer, though they were a lot less excited than she’d thought they’d be. She figured they’d be glad to have their study dates to themselves and be proud of her as her friends. 

Robin and Billie were a lot more supportive; Robin took her to her favourite bar and bought her a few drinks in celebration of sorting her shit out. Her words. And Billie had set a warm palm down on her thigh in the back of the library and squeezed, whispering a short, but sweet; _I knew you could do it, Stevie. We’ll get you that B in no time._

Studying with Billie was so much easier. She was more patient, new how to explain to Stevie what it was exactly she was doing wrong and how to fix it. And the confident, but gentle touches weren’t too bad either. 

But the weekend studying meant she got to see her pack less often, which was _not_ ideal. 

“You got a B-? That’s great, Stevie!” 

“Thanks, Lucas.” Stevie smiled back at him in the mirror. She hadn’t been able to come down to Hawkins over the weekend, so had offered to pick the pups up from school in order to catch up with them properly and freshen their pack scent marking. 

“Are the study sessions going better now?” Dustin asked. He knew better than the others how hard Stevie took the break up and the almost constant contact with Nathan and Jenny afterwards, it made sense that he’d notice how Stevie’s grades had slipped and never really recovered until now. 

“Yeah, I’m, uh, actually studying with Max’s sister at the moment. Figured I might benefit from a different style of teaching, and as it turns out, I did,” she tried to laugh. She didn’t want to make it awkward for them since they still saw Nathan and Jenny and she was especially conscious of Will and Mike sat in the back. 

“Yeah, Max is super smart so it makes sense that her sister is too,” Will said, smiling softly at Stevie. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. How is Max by the way? I haven’t seen her in a while and her mom said she’d be picking her up today, so I didn’t have a chance to speak to her when I came to get you guys,” Stevie explained. 

The four boys all spoke at once, detailing at length how Max had shown them the coolest trick on her skateboard the other day, and how Max had taken a huge spider out of Mike’s basement when Will had freaked out, and how pretty her hair is, and how she foolishly thinks the remake Evil Dead is better than the original. 

Stevie just smiled. She’d missed this. 

\--- 

Despite how supportive their little siblings were, Nathan and Jennifer seemed to find it a lot harder to come to terms with Stevie spending time with Billie. 

“I don’t like that she’s suddenly paying so much attention to you. She’s up to something, I know it,” Nathan fumed over lunch. They were sat outside, shaded beneath the trees as they ate. Stevie was only partly invested in the conversation up until this point, her eyes had been wandering across the paths in hope of catching Billie on her way to her afternoon English Lit lecture. 

“What? Because she couldn’t _just_ want to spend time with me, huh, Nathan?” Stevie scowled at the alpha. 

“No, Stevie, that’s not what he meant. But Billie isn’t exactly known for making friends...” Jenny tried to placate them both, but only managing to fire Stevie up further. 

“Yeah, maybe because people spread _dumb rumours, Jenny,”_ Stevie replied testily. 

_“Hey,”_ Nathan warned. 

“Billie is my friend, we hang out just like us three do, ok? So, excuse me if I don’t like it when you guys talk shit about her,” Stevie huffed, rolling her eyes. A few months ago, Stevie would’ve been cowed by Nathan’s sharp tone, would’ve curled into herself as she tried to settle the rushing of her head and the wide-open pit at the bottom of her stomach. But this time, she just felt a little light headed, a bit dizzy. Rolling her eyes certainly didn’t help, but she couldn’t help it when her friends were acting ridiculous. 

“I still don’t like it, Stevie,” Nate said mulishly. Stevie had to bite her tongue before she told him what he liked didn’t matter, not when it came to Stevie, not since he’d given up that right. 

“Nathan’s right, Stevie. We’re just concerned for you. We don’t want you to... Get attached to her in case she’s just using you.” 

“She wouldn’t _use me._ And what do you mean ‘get attached’?” Stevie asked, ready for the conversation to be over. 

“Because she’s an alpha and you don’t... You’re not, uhm,” Nathan stumbled over his words. 

“If you even think of finishing that sentence, I will castrate you,” Stevie seethed. When Jennifer went to speak Stevie waved a hand at her. _“No._ You’re right, I _don’t_ have an alpha, which means you can’t tell me what to do anymore Nate. You don’t get to decide if I spend time with Billie or not; and Jenny, were those your words, or Nathan’s?” 

They both looked at Stevie wide eyed, not having witnessed her get so angry since their early years in high school before she dated Nathan. 

Stevie scoffed. 

“I’m finished eating, I’m going to go study.” She paused. “With Billie.” 

\--- 

Stevie tried to walk as calmly as she could until she knew she’d left their sight before breaking into a sprint. She made it to an empty bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as she slid to the floor, panting hard. Her heart was racing and her vision was dipping in and out, all she could think of was Billie. 

She fumbled her phone out of her bag and shakily found the alpha’s number. 

“Please pick up, please pick up, please-” 

“Hey, Princess, what’s up?” 

_“Billie...”_

“Stevie?” Billie’s voice dropped in concern. “Where are you, baby? Can you tell me? Are you ok?” 

“I don’t know,” Stevie said wetly. “I’m in the bathroom closest to where I eat lunch outside.” 

“Ok, ok, I’m on my way,” Billie reassured her. “How are you feeling? Can you describe it?” 

“Feel, just, real bad, Billie. I- I had an argument with Nathan and Jenny, they were being _mean_ and now-” 

Stevie's breath hitched on a sob. 

“It’s ok, baby, gonna be ok. I’m here, I’m outside. Gotta let me in though,” Billie said into the phone, but Stevie could hear it through the door behind her. She shuffled over, giving Billie enough room to open the door and slide in. She crouched down next to her. “Hey, Stevie. You wanna c’mere?” 

She held her arms out for Stevie to fall into, letting her tuck her face in close and breathe in her scent deeply. 

“Gonna be ok, I know you feel a little on edge, but that’s to be expected. Dumb alpha and omega were being mean to you, huh?” She whispered, petting her hair softly. 

Stevie shook her head. 

“Were being mean about you. Didn’t like it,” she mumbled. 

Billie looked down at her in shock. 

“You got in an argument over me? Fought off a big, bad alpha for my honour, baby?” Billie chuckled, nudging the girl in her arms. It would do Stevie some good to scent her happiness, would help to balance her out a little better ‘til Billie could get her somewhere _safer._

The omega hunched her shoulders inwards in embarrassment, though Billie could feel her small smile against her neck. 

“No, no, no, don’t be getting embarrassed now, Princess. You’ve gone and done it; didn’t anyone tell you I’m like a stray cat? Stick up for me once and you’ll never get rid of me,” Billie joked, subtly nuzzling the top of Stevie’s head. Her scent was a lot less distressed and she was only sniffling a little here and there. 

“Come on, we’re going back to my place for ice cream.” Billie picked her up and threw an arm around her shoulders, effectively hiding the omega’s face in her shoulder. 

“Ok,” Stevie agreed easily. 

\--- 

Once they got to Billie’s dorm, she settled Stevie on her bed and gave her some clothes to change into. 

“What’s wrong with the clothes I’m wearing?” Stevie pouted. 

“Nothing, Princess, you look as stunning as ever. But if we’re gonna be cuddling during this movie marathon, then I don’t want to be poked in the side all those buckles on your skirt, so you can wear something of mine.” 

Stevie huffed, pretending to be put out, though really, she was just as pleased by the idea of wearing Billie’s clothes as the alpha was. 

She got changed while the alpha went to grab their snacks from the kitchen; by time Billie got back, the omega had puffed up all the pillows, wrapped herself in the blanket and settled herself under the duvet too. The scent of content omega took Billie back for a second before she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. 

“Any room for me?” 

“Of course!” Stevie wiggled her butt across to the wall, making enough room for Billie to squeeze in next to her under the duvet. 

“You’re gonna overheat under all those layers, Princess,” Billie warned her. 

“But we’re having ice cream, so I needed to be prepared in case it gives me chills,” Stevie said cutely. 

Billie chuckled. 

“Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“I won’t,” Stevie said happily, sticking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

\--- 

During their second film, Stevie started to get squirmy. 

“I told you, you’d get too hot. Here lemme help.” Billie reached around to help Stevie out of the blanket. 

“No! That’s not, I’m fine. I just wanted,” she huffed, frustrated. 

“What is it?” Billie asked, frowning. 

“Billie, are we friends?” Stevie asked earnestly. 

“W-what?” 

“It’s ok if you say no, I’d understand. I know I’m not the best person to be friends with. I mean, just take earlier for example,” Stevie said self-consciously. 

“Baby, of course we’re friends. We’re friends until you decide we’re not, ok? I don’t care if you have a million panic attacks or if you eat all of my ice cream; you had an argument with your previous alpha over my- my _honour._ Who wouldn’t want a gir- a _friend_ like that? You’re loyal and funny and gorgeous, baby.” Billie grabbed her hand where it had fallen out of her blanket cocoon. 

“You mean it?” 

“Yes. 100%.” 

“Thanks, Billie. For everything.” 

“Anything for you.” 

\--- 

“I’m sorry, Jenny, I can’t this weekend. I’m going back to Hawkins. I haven’t seen the kids for longer than a car ride in so long, you know?” Stevie felt bad that she was unable to go to the movies with Jenny and Nathan, but she figured it was for the best. Plus, there was nothing that could convince her to stay at college over the weekend when she had plans with the pups. 

“Oh, ok, I get it. Maybe next week?” Jenny asked, trying to sound less disappointed than she was. It had been a little awkward and strained between the three of them for a few days after their argument, but she knew they’d go back to normal eventually. If they can get through Nathan claiming a different omega then they can get through Stevie’s outburst. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Stevie answered non committedly. “Listen, I’ve got to go, Dustin’s calling me. I’ll see you later, bye!” 

“Wow, I’ve never seen you say no so easily to them before,” Robin said from her bed. 

“Don’t be dramatic, I say no to them all the time.” Stevie rolled her eyes, throwing her phone down onto the bed. 

“Egh-egh,” Robin made an X with her arms and made a buzzer sound. “Not like that, Steve-O. You just lied to get out of doing something with them. You haven’t done something for yourself when it comes to them the entire time I’ve known you.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m sure they wouldn’t want a third wheel on their movie date anyway.” She shrugged. 

“Stevieeee...” 

“Ok, ok. They never actually watch the film, they just make out through it then ask me what’s happened, loudly, and they steal all my snacks even when I remind them to get their own at the start! They just say they don’t want any when obviously they do!” She throws her hands up in the air. 

“See! It’s ok to admit they’re shit friends in date situations, Stevie. Might even make you feel better.” Robin smiled. 

Stevie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“I know, but...” 

_“But_ you’re still hung up on him, so you’ll still torture yourself over it. I get it.” 

“I’m gonna head out now, Rob. I’ll send the pups your love.” 

“You’ll do no such thing, Harrington! I’ve got a reputation to uphold with those pups!” She shouted down the hallway. 

\--- 

“You _smell_ different,” Dustin said, his nose wrinkled in concentration. 

“Oh yeah? Anyone ever tell you it's rude to pull a face like that when you’re talking about someone’s scent, dingus?” Stevie pushed Dustin out of the way so she could reach to pull Max in for a hug. 

“It’s happiness. You smell happier,” Max confirmed as she wrapped her arms around the tall omega. “And my sister?” She frowned. 

“Yeah, we’re friends, she’s been tutoring me.” 

“The guys told me, but I didn’t realise you were spending that much time together. Your scents are practically mixed.” Stevie blushed at the words. “This explains why she’s been so nice recently though.” 

“Is she not... Nice? Usually?” Stevie frowned, she liked Billie, but if the alpha was causing trouble for one of her little pack, she’d set her straight the next time she saw her. 

“Nah, just usual sibling stuff, don’t worry about it.” Max shrugged, but explained when Stevie cocked her hip and gave her a stern look. “We didn’t get along at first, she was a total bitch. But ever since she started college it got easier, she’s less... tense, I guess? We’re ok now, she calls me every week to see if I’m doing ok.” 

Max shrugged, a little shy talking about her family and feelings. 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

“I’m glad you and Billie are getting close too, she’s a good alpha when she’s not acting like an idiot.” 

Stevie sputtered out a laugh. 

“C’mon, let’s get going.” She throws her arm over Max’s shoulder. “I’m sure the others are already waiting for us at the arcade and I want another go at that dumb shooty game again.” 

“Dumb shooty game? _Stevie._ I _know_ you know that that game is based off of my _favourite_ movie and I _know_ you’re only calling it dumb to get a rise out of me, but it's not going to work this time!” 

Stevie and Max giggled as they heard Dustin rant behind them. 

\--- 

“Pew, pew! Pepew pew pew!” 

“You don’t have to make the noises when you press the trigger,” Mike sighed for the umpteenth time since Stevie had started to play the first-person shooter arcade game. 

“It helps my aim,” Stevie replied cheerily. 

“Well, it sure as shit couldn’t get any worse,” Dustin mumbled. 

“Hey!” Stevie frowned, turning away from the screen to pout at the pup. 

“Watch out!” Jane warned the omega just in time for Stevie to die. 

“Ah, shit. I swear you guys distract me on purpose, I’d have the top score on this if I didn’t have to be making sure you’re not all... All falling in wells and shit.” She huffed. 

“Falling in wells?” Will grinned. 

“And shit.” Lucas laughed behind his hand. 

“Don’t be smart asses,” Stevie warned, squinting her eyes and pointing at them, her hip cocked. 

“Oh, I recognise that stance. Who pissed the princess off this time?” 

Stevie froze at the sound of a new voice, dropping her hand as she turned around. 

“Billie?” 

Stevie shouldn’t have been so surprised to see her really, she knew Billie came back to Hawkins every now and then to see Max and her step mom, she had lived here too after all. But Stevie had never once seen her during all of her visits back to Hawkins, even when she’d go to pick Max up from her house and Nathan and Jenny always made sure that Stevie rode with them when they were all headed back to Hawkins at the same time so Stevie didn’t even consider that Billie might be in their home town at the same time as her without her knowing, without insisting she drove Stevie there herself. She’d forgotten that Billie could be here, with her pack, too. 

“The one and only.” 

“Hey,” Stevie said dumbly, grinning as the reality settled in. She could hang out with Billie and they could look after the pack together. A warm feeling of content settled low in Stevie’s stomach. 

“Hi, Princess.” Billie grinned back, helpless to the omega’s happiness. 

They were interrupted by a series of gagging noises behind them. 

Billie lifted a brow at the kids behind Stevie. 

“The brats causing you trouble?” 

Stevie snorted. “No more than they usually do.” 

The group loudly voiced their complaints, Dustin claiming to be an angel and Mike claiming they were all lucky to even know Jane. 

“Alright, alright. It’s home time now kids, let's move it.” Stevie started shuffling them towards the exit, Billie trailing close behind her. 

“Max, you and your little boyfriend are riding with me.” 

“And Jane, she’s sleeping over tonight, mom already knows,” Max said, Jane nodding next to her. 

“Sure, s’fine with me if it’s cool with your mom.” She shrugged. “Cars unlocked, go get into your booster seats and gimme a second with Stevie, ‘kay?” 

Max rolled her eyes and dragged the other two pups with her towards her sister’s car. 

“Hey, Stevie,” Billie called out, walking towards where Stevie’s car was parked. “You busy Tuesday night?” 

“Oh, uhm, no?” 

“Good, we’re going to a party.” 

“Wait, what? Billie-!” 

“See you back at college, Princess. Don’t forget to study for your Monday class!” Billie was already back to her own car by time she’d finished speaking. She sent a cheeky wink to Stevie before getting in her car and speeding off. 

“Come on, Stevie, Will’s mom is making pie tonight and we don’t want to be late,” Mike said from the back of the car. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any comments or kudos if you want :) thanks a bunch!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you not want to be here with me?" She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late everyone :(( I've been so busy lately with work, I'll try to get back on schedule  
> hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> everyone's comments have really gotten me inspired to write and reminded me that people actually like what I'm writing so thank you to all of you!! 
> 
> check my notes at the end for a dubcon/kind of almost noncon situation. its right at the end of the chapter and nothing actually happens, but better to be safe than sorry

“Please Rob? Billie’s gonna find some hot beta and ditch me half way through the night, but if you come with then at least I know someone else there.” Stevie pouted. 

“Ugh, you’re lucky I was planning on going already, Steve-o,” she sighed and Stevie wrapped her up in a tight hug. “But. But I may find my own beta or alpha or omega to ditch you for half way through so keep that in mind. I’m not cock-blocking myself just because you don’t like talking to new people.” 

Stevie huffed as she let go of her friend, knowing she wouldn’t really leave her if she knew Steve was uncomfortable. “You’ve got a deal Buckley.” 

“Do you know what you’re wearing yet?” 

“What do you mean? This, probably. Or at least, a different t-shirt maybe, since I’ve worn this all day.” She gestured to the worn pair of jeans and comfy shirt she’d put on that morning. 

“You don’t want to dress up a little? Give Billie a reason not to ditch you half way through?” 

“Oh, fuck you.” Stevie rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna let you get into my head about this, I already told you it’s not a date. I mean, I’m bringing _you_ along, aren't I?” 

“And Billie knows that?” 

“Yeah, I asked her and she said it was fine, the more the merrier.” 

“Uh huh.” 

_“Robin.”_

“Nothing. Nothing.” 

“I’m not changing and that’s the end of it.” 

“Sure. You look nice as is.” 

\--- 

Robin went to answer the door an hour later. 

“Hey, Hargrove, come on in.” 

“Hey, Buckley, where’s Stevie?” She asked looking around the small dorm room. 

“Stevie had last minute thoughts about her outfit; she’s already narrowed it down to half her closet so I think we’ll be good to go in another day or two.” 

“I heard that, you asshole!” Stevie shouted from their bathroom, causing Billie to grin. “And I’m ready now, so we can go.” 

She stepped out of the small room in a small, tight dress. 

“Oh, jesus fucking christ,” Billie muttered, taking in her fill of Stevie’s long legs bare and tanned from the summer sun. 

“What? Does it look bad?” Stevie asked self-consciously. “I can go change again if-” 

_“No way,_ Steve-o, you look amazing. Plus, I want to actually get to this party sometime this year, so there’s no way I’m letting you go back in there to change _again,”_ Robin reassured her, elbowing Billie as she spoke. 

“Yeah, you look... Breath taking, baby. Gonna have everyone lining up to speak to you tonight,” she gulped. 

Robin raised her brow at the nickname, but didn’t comment. 

“Thanks, Billie,” Stevie spoke shyly, a little grin lighting up her face. “You look really great too.” 

“What am _I?_ Chopped liver?” Robin muttered to herself. “Ok guys, we all agree we all look great so let's get moving, huh?” 

“It’s only around the corner, Buckley, even walking we’ll be there in no time.” 

\--- 

Billie wasn’t lying when she said that Stevie would have the whole block begging for a chance to speak to her wearing a dress like that. 

Billie was fucked. 

She figured it was going to be a test on her control over her alpha and her instincts when she first invited Stevie to go with her, but that was when she was picturing Stevie in her soft oversized clothes, the little outfits that showed a slip of skin here and there. Stevie wasn’t modest in the way she dressed, she’d become a little more adventurous and open to new styles since her break up with Nathan, but this was the first time Billie had ever been able to say that there was nothing left to the imagination with her outfit this time. 

And everyone else seemed to agree. Their hungry eyes followed the omega as she entered the house behind Robin and Billie new immediately that she’d be staying close to Stevie during the whole night. No way was she letting any of these dickwads close to her Ome- to Stevie. 

Fuck. 

\--- 

“I can’t believe Robin was planning on leaving me this _whole time!_ I didn’t even know she was speaking to someone,” Stevie whined in Billie’s ear, her words a little slurred already. “What if you find someone you like too? Then I’ll be _alone.”_

“I’m not gonna leave you, Stevie,” Billie replied automatically. 

“Thanks, Billie. But that’s not- not fair to you. You shouldn’t have to babysit me all night.” 

“I like your company,” she reassured her. 

“Like _a million_ omegas have been trying to get your attention all night,” Stevie continued as if she hadn’t heard Billie speak. “And you haven't even noticed because you’ve been too busy speaking to me. Go socialise, have fun! I can take care of myself for a while.” 

“Do you not want to be here with me?” Billie asked, her voice suddenly serious. 

“What? No! That’s not-” 

“Then stop telling me to politely fuck off and let me enjoy my time with you. I asked _you_ here, not whoever the fuck else is trying to speak to me. They're not as important.” Billie frowned. 

Stevie tried to bite back her grin. “Thanks, Billie. You’re the best.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Stevie nodded, leaning into her shoulder heavier. “But... You’d be even _betterer_ if you got me another drink.” She fluttered her eye lashes at Billie. 

“I know we haven't been studying as much recently, but I didn't realise your grammar had gotten that bad, Princess,” she snorted. “Alright, let me get you another drink. Stay here though, ok? Don’t wanna lose you in the crowd.” 

“Ok, Billie.” 

Billies alpha rumbled at how easily Stevie accepted their orders. 

She’d been gone for maybe 5 minutes, having to push through thick crowds to get to the other side of the house for Stevie’s drink, but by time she got back there was already an alpha stood in her place next to Stevie. A broad palm rested on her waist possessively and his head was dipped low to speak into her ear; if it was anyone else Billie wouldn’t have looked twice, but this was Stevie and she could see how tense the omega was trapped between the wall and the strange alpha. 

“Hey, dickhead! _Move."_ Billie noticed how Stevie’s shoulders lost their tension at the sound of her voice. She dropped their drinks on a nearby surface as she strode closer. “You ok, Princess?” 

Billie pushed her way in between the two of them, using the alphas surprise to her advantage and pulling Stevie away from him. 

“Yeah, I was just telling him that I wasn’t alone, that you were making sure I was ok, but he thought I was lying,” Steve mumbled, shyly shrugging and tugging at her dress. 

“Is that so?” Billie turned back to the alpha, barely containing the urge to punch him. 

“Shouldn't leave a sweet omega like her alone in a party, don’t know who could've gotten to her.” He grinned. 

Billie was about to give in to her urge when she felt Stevie’s hands grip at her wrist tightly. 

“Can we please go home? _Please?”_ She whispered. 

Billie let out an angry breath through her nose, still staring the other alpha down. 

“Of course, baby. Come on, we can text Robin, but I think she was planning on going home with that girl anyway.” 

Stevie nodded as Billie led her away from the other alpha, keeping herself between them until they were stood outside. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah, he didn’t get chance to do anything. Just put his hand on my waist.” She shrugged, snorting when she heard Billie’s grumbled should’ve broke his fuckin’ hand. “Well, any buzz I had going has been completely ruined now, wanna walk me home?” 

“Sure, baby.” Billie smiled easily at her. 

“I like when you call me that,” Stevie said, her hands fidgeting as they started the walk. 

“Yeah?” Billie let her gaze drag up and down Stevie, from her curled hair to her long bare legs and back up again. “Want me to start calling you it more often?” 

Stevie froze, staring wide eyed at the alpha. Billie worried she’d crossed a line, moved too quick, too soon when she saw the way Stevie was clenching her fists open and closed. 

“Stevie? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” 

Billie was interrupted by a soft growl, only just catching the playful look in Stevie’s eyes before she set of running ahead of her. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

She wasn’t upset, she wanted a chase. Well, it was a little different to how they usually went back in Cali, omegas usually needed a little more to work them up than just a sweet nickname, but she got the gist and who was Billie to deny her such a tempting request?

\--- 

Billie’s alpha was roaring with excitement, it felt like it was going to burst through her chest. Stevie had gotten a good head start, but Billie knew it wouldn’t take long for her to catch up. 

She saw the omega crash by a pair of students leaving her dorm building and bounded up the stairs. 

Fuck yeah, Billie was going to catch her at her room, perfect timing. If she slowed her steps ever so slightly then Stevie would _just_ have the chance to unlock her door before Billie was on her. 

Her excitement had only ramped up further at the sound of Stevie’s breathless giggles and hitched breaths every time she turned to look over her shoulder. 

“Keep up, Billie!” She called back, panting and Billie let out a heartfelt laugh. 

Just as Billie had planned, Stevie had just turned her key in the door when she was pushing them through and out of the hallway. 

Their legs tangled and they landed on the floor in a crumpled mess. Billie rolled them so she was knelt over Stevie with a grin, her knees bracketing the omega’s waist and her hands holding her wrists against the carpet. 

Caught. 

Stevie’s mind seemed to restart and her omega came to the forefront as she started to thrash beneath Billie’s body. The alpha’s firm grip kept her pinned, but Billie’s instincts told her that Stevie needed to know exactly who was in charge now, who had won the chase. She rested a little of her weight over Stevie’s chest, keeping the thrashing to a minimum. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m not gonna bite, am I?” She soothed. 

Stevie hesitantly shook her head, her eyes flickering wildly between Billie’s,her chest heaving with panting breaths beneath the alpha’s. Billie frowned to herself, the omegas in Cali were never so jumpy after a chase, but she knew Stevie was a naturally nervous omega. So, she figured she may need a bit of gentle talking to at first, a little soft reassurance that it was ok and she would be taken care of. 

“That’s right.” Billie grinned down at the omega trapped beneath her. “Deep breaths, baby. You’re fine.” 

“Let me go,” Stevie demanded, once she seemed to get her breathing a little more under control. Though Billie sensed the hint of fear that caused her voice to wobble at the end, could smell the distress rolling off her in waves. Billie frowned deeper this time, her grip momentarily faltering. The omegas she’s chased with before never went so far to get free; usually their scents were sweet and bright by this point, even when they huffed and pouted and tried to drag the process out by pretending to be moody. 

But this? Was Hawkins and its surrounding area really that different from California? 

Billie’s alpha rumbled in confusion. 

“You know that’s not how this works,” she tutted, though a little unsure. “But nice try. I caught you fair and square.” 

“Fuck you,” Stevie spat, pulling at her wrists. She’d never felt like that before; pent up and full of a nauseous mix of anxiety and excitement, while also feeling like she could immediately curl up and sleep beneath Billie’s warm body. Her head was racing with conflicting thoughts of what she should do, so she fought to get out of the situation and hoped her mind and body would calm down if she did. 

Billie chuckled at her renewed efforts. 

“The fight never leaves you, huh, Princess?” She sat more firmly on top of Stevie’s thighs, restricting her wiggling. She lifted an eyebrow as she spoke. “What were you expecting from initiating a chase with an alpha?” 

The omega stilled beneath her. 

“I wasn’t-. I- I didn’t mean to,” Stevie admitted and it was the alpha’s turn to freeze. “Didn’t know what a chase was like to know that’s what was happening. Just knew I wanted, needed to run.” 

“You’ve never been chased?” Billie frowned, absently thinking of the wrinkles she was going to have etched into her forehead after tonight was over. Her face was one of disbelief as she watched Stevie simply shake her head and continue to squirm in her hold. “Not even by Nathan in high school?” 

Billie’s own childhood and teenage years had been filled with faux-chases around her neighbourhood and in the playground. Whether they were ‘practice runs’ with her friends or awkward flirting with betas and omegas she liked. 

“Not really considered polite to talk about it back when I was younger,” she answered, looking away at Billie’s scoff. “And I’ve been with betas and other omega mostly and they liked it when I took the lead. The few alphas I’ve been with just wanted to get to it, weren’t really patient enough for stuff like chasing.” She shrugged as best she could beneath the alpha’s weight. 

Billie huffed. “Knew it was backwards round here, but I didn’t realise it was this shitty.” Stevie wriggled uncomfortably beneath her. “The longer the chase, the sweeter the ending, those alphas were just too dumb to treat you right.” 

“And what? You can?” 

“Exactly, baby.” 

Steve shuddered at the nickname. 

“You want me to let go?” Billie asked softly, remembering Stevie’s distress. 

Stevie hesitated before nodding and Billie slowly pushed herself up so she was sat next to Stevie instead of laid over her. She watched as the omega’s shoulders relaxed some at the space given. Stevie sat up next to her and opened her mouth a few times without saying anything, fiddling with her fingers. 

“What is it?” Billie asked after her silence persisted. 

“I just- Will you- Can I sit closer to you?” Stevie finally asked quietly, frowning at the sudden need to close up the distance just gained. 

“Sure, whatever will make you feel better.” 

“I don’t know if it will, I don’t know what... _Ugh.”_ Stevie sighed, frustrated at her lack of knowledge on being and omega and being able to decipher her feelings. 

“Come here,” Billie urged, tugging lightly at Stevie’s arm until they were sat thigh to thigh together. “Does this feel better or worse?” 

“Better,” she whispered. 

“Do you want to be closer?” 

Stevie nodded. 

“I don’t know _why_ though,” she whined. 

“You don’t always need to, Stevie. Sometimes it’s enough to just follow your instincts. And I’m sorry for ignoring mine when my alpha could tell you were distressed during the chase.” Billie rubbed a hand along Stevie’s back lightly as she spoke. 

Stevie nodded, seeming to take a moment to think before coming to a decision. She shuffled onto her knees before shyly pushing her way between Billie’s legs. The alpha was shocked still, letting the omega do as she pleased, moving Billiie this way and that before finally settling her back against the alpha’s chest, wrapping her strong arms around her front. 

“Better,” Stevie sighed. 

Billie smiled into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the noncon bit: at a party, stevie's alone for a few minutes and an alpha hits on her and is pushy about it, he doesnt listen when she says shes with someone and puts his hand on her waist without her consent even though shes visibly uncomfy.  
> the dubcon bit: immediately after billie and stevie have 'a chase' and when stevie's caught, all her mixed up feelings hit her hard and she gets panicked. she didn't realise that her omega started a chase with billie or that it was a courting thing and she felt overwhelmed with her feelings. instead of stopping when billie thinks something is wrong she keeps teasing stevie until she realises she really is upset and then stops. billie should've stopped and checked in on stevie as soon as she was unsure of her feelings during the chase, instead of assuming stevie was just acting different bc of different upbringings. communication is key everyone!!
> 
> a quick question/vote for u guys,, theres going to be a bit of pwp next chap but would u guys prefer it if i wrote all alphas w dicks and knots or some alphas do some alphas dont (aka do u want Billie to have a dick or no)? this is only my second time writing abo and pwp so feel free to give me any advice on the topics


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This wet for me already? We've barely even started, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week's is on time again!! but next week's might be delayed 
> 
> big thanks to The_Walrus for commenting on the last chapter and giving me the inspiration for alpha anatomy that i'm gonna start introducing

“Come on, Princess, let’s get you into bed.” 

“No, don’t wanna. ‘M comfy.” 

“Yeah, I bet you are, but my back feels like it belongs to someone 50 years my senior, so we’re moving.” Billie groaned as she lifted them both up, her back popping at the movement. 

Stevie huffed. 

“Fine, but you’re staying to cuddle,” Stevie demanded sleepily as she threw her shoes off. 

“Oh, is that so?” 

“Mhmm. Or else I’ll cry.” 

“And we can't have that can we, baby?” Billie grinned as she tucked in next to the omega beneath the blanket, pushing her leg between Stevie’s and nuzzling at her neck. The scent of a content omega was second to none. Well, Billie could maybe think of one other thing, and going by the way Stevie was clenching her thighs around Billie’s she might just get to wake up to that scent. 

“Go to sleep, baby. Been a long night.” 

“Hmphh, ‘kay.” Stevie nodded sleepily. 

\--- 

They woke up to the sound of Robin unlocking the dorm. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, I’m home,” she sang, freezing when she saw Billie’s head of hair pop up from beneath the duvet. “Or... Sleepyheads, I guess.” She snorted. 

“Sleepin’, Robin, quiet time,” Stevie mumbled. 

“Hah! Seems like I’m not the only one that got lucky last night, huh? Stayed up a little too late, dingus?” She bent down into their fridge and pulled out a brightly coloured energy drink. 

“W-what? No! We didn’t... Do _that.”_ Stevie rushed to explain, elbowing Billie in the ribs when she noticed her shoulders shaking from laughter. 

“Harrington here practically fell asleep as soon as we got back.” Billie shrugged. 

“Mhmm, sure,” Robin said between sips. 

“So, you got _lucky,_ huh?” Billie asked, grinning at the bright red blush that lit up Robin’s face. “I mean, that’s what you said.” 

Stevie laughed when her friend coughed when she drank her next sip. 

“Oh _yeah,_ so you and that cute girl finally got together? Does this mean I finally get to know her name?” Stevie blinked her eyes wide, acting innocent. 

“Absolutely _not!”_

“Oh, _Heather?_ She’s great, has Rob not told you about her, yet?” Billie said at the same time Robin tried to shoot Stevie down. 

“Billie!” Robin shouted scandalised while Stevie threw her head back and laughed. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you told me! What happened to Rob being too scary?” Stevie leaned into Billie’s side as she laughed. 

“Was worth it,” Billie said simply, looking down at the omega fondly. 

“Ugh, I know I’m a o/o lesbian, but even that was too gay for me, Hargrove,” Robin joked, pretending to throw up in her mouth. 

“Is Heather not treating you right, Robin?” 

“I don’t have to listen to this! I’m having a shower then going out, don’t speak to me, losers!” 

Stevie and Billie laughed as Robin stormed into the bathroom. 

Stevie settled herself more firmly against the alpha next to her and sighed when she felt her arm wrap around her waist. 

“Wanna get lunch?” Billie suggested, nudging the snoozing omega. 

“Yeah, ok. Your treat?” She grinned up at the alpha. 

“Sure, Princess,” she laughed fondly. 

Stevie got up and started to get changed with her back turned towards the alpha. Billie bit her lip to keep a growl in her chest and looked away. 

“Come on, Billie, get ready, I’m getting hungry!” Stevie whined. 

Billie looked up as she got out of the bed and saw Stevie in her jacket. 

“Hey, that’s mine.” 

“I know.” Stevie shrugged shyly, “Smells good though.” 

“Ok, baby, you can wear it,” Billie said with a grin. “It’ll be the after effects of the chase last night, your omega will wanna be near me, smell like my alpha for a while.” 

Stevie was about to respond when Robin came out of their bathroom, interrupting. 

“Hey, Rob, we’re on our way out.” 

“Ok, cool, we’re still on for movie night tonight though, right? Don’t chicken out on me just because it’s my choice this week.” She grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get some snacks on my way home.” Stevie grumbled as they left the dorm. “She always picks super scary films or these stupid, boring, black and white ones, ugh.” 

“Aw baby, does Robin not hold you close at the scary bits, huh?” Billie teased. 

“Shut up.” Stevie pouted and pushed Billie away, though her omega had her sneaking closer again as they walked. If Billie’s smile grew smug, Stevie did her best to ignore it. 

\--- 

Nathan growled low in his chest. 

“Nate...” Jenny ran her down from his shoulder to his wrist. “Getting angry only makes it worse.” 

He sighed. 

“I know, but seeing them together makes my alpha so mad, the idea that some second-rate alpha is getting her scent all over her. She’s not good enough for Stevie. For _our_ Stevie,” he said passionately, watching Stevie and Billie walk away from the omega’s dorm. 

“I know, we’ll get her back, Nate, we just have to tell her how we feel.” 

“Not yet. She’s too close to Hargrove, we’ll only push her away,” Nathan said, turning away to face his girlfriend. “Her birthday is coming up; we should take her out to dinner, tell her then.” 

“The three of us together, like how it used to be.” Jenny grinned. 

“How it _should_ be.” 

Nathan wrapped his arms around Jenny’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss. 

\--- 

“I’ll see you later, ok, baby?” 

“Study date on Friday?” Stevie asked eagerly. 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Billie grinned. 

Stevie smiled and nodded, turning to her dorm and closing the door behind her. 

_“Ugh,_ you make me sick an you're not even courting yet,” Robin fake gagged from where she sat on her bed. “Just say the ‘L’ word and go, Steve-o.” 

“What, lesbians?” Stevie titled her head and blinked. 

“Oh, don’t play dumb and quote good movies to me, Harrington!” Rob laughed. 

“Hey, if we’re on the subject of cute omegas being sickeningly sweet, then how about we talk about you and Heather, huh?” Stevie’s grin took a sharp edge when she saw her friend’s blush. “Don’t think I didn’t see you two making out in front of the physics building today.” 

“Didn’t take you as a perv, Stevie. Is Billie not satisfying your urges, so you gotta watch me and Heather now?” Robin’s face was alight with a deep blush despite her biting words, making Stevie fall onto her bed with laughter. 

“God, I wish Billie would satisfy my needs, but she’s taking it slow. Which is _good,”_ she admitted at Robin’s look. “Considering my past with Nate and how I seem to freak out every time we do something new, slow is what I need, but sometimes I just look at her and I can’t help but realise how hot she is.” 

She sighed. 

“Like last night, when she was holding me in my bed, I could just _tell_ how strong she was and the feel of her thigh between mine got me feeling so-” 

“Ok, Harrington! I’m all about omega pleasure and I’m happy for you, I am, but I do not need the dirty details of your drunk, Billie-themed wet dreams. Won’t be able to look her in the eyes next time I see her.” 

Stevie laughed clutching her belly. 

“Sorry, Rob. I’ll keep it vague next time.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” She pulled her laptop onto her lap and gestured for the other omega to join her. “Movie time. You got the snacks, right?” 

\--- 

Robin had gotten a text half-way through their movie from Heather, asking if she wanted to stay over that night, and after teasing her Stevie insisted her friend go to stay with her possible new girlfriend. 

“Go have fun, Rob. You’ve got no early classes tomorrow and she obviously misses you if she wants you to stay and not just come over for a quick wam bam thank you ma’am.” 

“I cannot believe you just said that.” 

Stevie rolled her eyes. 

“Stop deflecting. We can watch the other films another night, it’s ok if you want to go, I don’t mind.” She shrugged. 

Robin sat and thought about it for a second, her eyes flicking to the photo of her and Heather on her phone screen. 

“We’re going to finish this one, then I’ll go to hers. Don’t think you can get out of watching my movies that easy,” Robin said after texting Heather back and Stevie groaned jokingly. “Maybe you could invite Billie over.” 

“Can’t, she had to drive back to Hawkins, her little sister needs a lift to the dentist tomorrow and her mom's stuck at work so Billie offered. She’s going to pick up all the kids from school for me this week too because she knows I’m busy with my my painting deadline.” 

“Huh, that’s nice of her.” 

“Yeah, she said she’s gonna scent them for me so that when she’s back I won’t miss them too much if I can smell them safe on her. She’s a good alpha when it comes to things that really matter. I’m pissed that I ever believed what Nathan and Jenny said about her in high school.” 

“At least you know her better now. You can make up for lost time.” 

“Yeah...” 

\--- 

Stevie woke up slowly, clenching her thighs together to ease the insistent throbbing at her core. Still half asleep, she dragged her spare pillow down beneath her and rolled over. Settling her hips over it she started to grind down. 

“Aah...” 

She set a lazy pace, letting the cotton of her sleep shorts rub against her clit as she moved back and forth, the friction building up the fire inside her. 

What was she dreaming of before? Oh yeah, strong hands on waist dragging down heavy and purposeful to her thighs, massaging as they went. She remembered the not real feeling of legs knelt between hers, hands spreading them to make more room for the dream alpha. 

“Fuck, please,” she whispered breathlessly into her empty dorm. 

She teased herself a little more, keeping her rhythm slow and thrusts light. She could feel her slick seeping into her pyjama shorts already and in the back of her mind she knew she’d have to put them in the laundry when she was finished lest she wanted her sheets to soak it up too as she slept. She’d always been quick to get wet, it had come in handy when previous partners were too eager to prep her properly, though Nathan had always complained about the clean-up. 

She frowned sleepily, enough about them; she was trying to get off. 

She pictured a body behind her, an alpha whose pheromones dripped over her like a blanket as their hands moved to squeeze her ass. Stevie’s hands clenched in the pillow beneath her head and ground her hips down into the other pillow harder. 

“A-ah!” 

The dream alpha rubbed at her pussy through her thin shorts, a surprised huff coming from their lips. 

“This wet for me already? We’ve barely started, baby.” 

_“Uhnn,_ need, need more, alpha,” she moaned wantonly, clenching her thighs together as she circled her hips. The alpha in her dreams started to take a familiar shape, though she was still sleepy enough that she didn’t consciously acknowledge it. 

“Want my fingers, baby? Need something to fill you up?” Her alpha said, teasingly pressing at her hole through the shorts. 

She nodded desperately, unaware of how needy her whines had become as she started to thrust against the pillow quicker, one hand going down to hold the pillow in position. 

“Nah, I don’t think that’s enough for you, not with a pussy this greedy. Needs something bigger. Needs my cock, my _knot.”_

Stevie gasped at the crude things her dream alpha said, surprised at her body’s reaction as she felt a flood of slick soak her pyjamas through to the pillow. 

“You- your cock? I thought you’d only be able to knot me when-” 

“When you’re in heat? _Baby,_ have you been thinking about me knotting you often?” Stevie imagined the alpha biting her lip to try and stop her grin from getting too smug, an eyebrow raising when Stevie didn’t answer. “I’m flattered, baby, really. But my cock would be willing to come out whenever you batted those pretty eyelashes of yours.” 

She reached down and ran her fingers through the slick starting to run down Stevie’s thighs. 

“And as for you being in heat, well, you’re dripping so much you might as well be, huh? So, what do you say, you want alpha’s knot? Want me to stuff you full of my cum, all knocked up and pretty with my pups?” Stevie pictured the alpha pushing her hips forward as she whispered into the omega’s ear, rubbing the outline of her hard cock against Stevie’s ass. 

Stevie fucked her hips down hard at the words, not thinking too hard about what she was imagining, just the pleasure she was feeling from the pillow against her clit. 

“Fuck, yes Billie, want your knot, need it alpha, _please!”_

Her fantasy continued with the alpha teasing the head of her cock at Stevie’s opening, pre already making its way down the shaft, but Stevie’s slick getting it even wetter. Billie would continue to tease, rubbing back and forth, applying just enough pressure that Stevie’s pussy would open up for her alpha, but she wouldn’t push inside just yet. 

She ground her hips down in sharp circles, whining and moaning loudly. Her thighs spasmed around the pillow as she neared her orgasm and her hands pulled at the pillows they were holding. She knew Billie would make fun of her for it all, call her a needy baby, maybe slap her ass for being impatient. She turned er face into her pillow, muffling a deep moan as she finally came, the thought of Billie finally entering her pushing her over the edge. 

_“Billie!”_

Her hips started to slow as her orgasm faded and she flopped back over to face the ceiling, heaving a satisfied sigh. 

She closed her eyes and lazily shucked her shorts off, kicking them off the side of the bed to deal with in the morning, ready to fall back into a deep sleep before realising what she’d just done. 

“Shit.” 

_I just came to the thought of Billie Hargrove, not just the thought of Billie Hargrove, but the thought of her fingering and then knotting me._ She thought a little hysterically. 

“Double shit.” 

\--- 

“We need your help.” 

Billie had never seen the little dweebs look so serious in all the time she knew them. And yeah, it’d be fair to say she’s never really hung out with them, only seen them when she’s given Max rides around Hawkins so maybe she's ever had the time to get to know them past names and faces; enough to know who Max was talking about to her. But she’s been trying to be a better sister when it comes to Max and now the omega she’s interested in also has an investment in them, practically considers them pack. She needs to make a good impression. 

“What’s up, dorkface?” 

Though a personality change would be a bit much to expect. 

“It’s Stevie’s birthday next weekend and we want to surprise her by having a party,” Lucas explained. 

“She never does anything big for it, always tries to brush us off when we mention doing something.” Will shrugged. “We thought you could help us this year.” 

“Oh yeah and why’s that?” 

“Aren’t you guys courting?” Lucas asked. 

_“What? No! Not that I don’t want to, but she-” Billie felt a deep blush rush to her cheeks._

“It's because you reek of each other, _duh.”_ Max rolled her eyes, cutting Billie off before she could embarrass herself further. 

“I do not reek, you little-” 

“Well Stevie doesn’t smell like Nathan and Jenny anymore and you don’t smell like alpha angst, so...” Will trailed off, trying not to smile at the outraged look on Billie’s face. 

_“Alpha angst?_ Excuse me?” 

“Not to mention how often Stevie mentions you when she calls now.” 

“Wait. She talks about me?” Her eyes brightened. 

“Can you help or not?” Mike asked impatiently. 

“I, yeah, _sure,_ I guess. But what if she doesn’t _want_ anything big for her birthday and that’s why she says no every year, I don’t want to force her into any uncomfortable situations.” Billie frowned. 

“And that’s real noble of you, alpha, sure, but we _know_ Stevie. She loves this type of shit, she just doesn’t like to ask for stuff from us,” Dustin explained, the casual use of her status taking Billie by surprise. Maybe they’d warmed up to her more than she’d thought through Stevie and Max. “It’s just going to be us and some of her other friends and family, nothing super big.” 

“Not like her parties _before,”_ Lucas added. And yeah, ok, that settled Billie's nerves a little; she'd heard about those parties and she just wished she'd been there to keep an eye on her omega when no one else was. 

“She just does a lot for us, you know? And we want to do something back.” Mike scuffed his shoe against the ground. 

Billie sighed. 

“Fine, you’ve convinced me, I’m in.” The pups all high fived and Max gave her sister’s wrist a quick squeeze in thanks. “What’s the plan?” 

The teens got to work explaining what they had planned so far for Stevie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> so basically if an alpha is born w a vagina, then they'll have a retractable penis inside instead of like a womb and shit, and testicles too,,, disclaimer im not v good w biology stuff idk how stuff works so im just making it up and guessing itd maybe work in this au but basically the penis would only come out during rut/heat  
> in relation to omegas born w a penis then it'd be the same in that they'd only have a vagina during heat/rut  
> lemme know if this is offensive in any way and I'll fix it, I'm not 100% clued up but i'm always willing to learn and change!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stevie’s over the moon for you, Billie, a little misunderstanding isn’t going to change that as long as you make it up to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter alert! updates might be every other week from now on bc I've caught up to the chapters I'd pre written so I'm trying to stay ahead as much as possible atm but w work it means I can only write on a weekend 
> 
> hope you like it!!

Billie gets Stevie a present when she’s driving back from Hawkins on Friday. It had been on her mind ever since the pups mentioned Stevie’s birthday and she had spent the whole day distracted in her classes and while driving the pups trying to think of the perfect gift. 

She had passed numerous stores on her way back but none of them caught her eye. It was only when she stopped at the mall to grab a quick snack before heading to her study date with Stevie that she saw it. The perfect gift. 

She didn’t even realise they had one of these shops in town; sure, they’re not in Hawkins anymore, but it still seemed small compared to where she grew up. People usually went to big cities or ordered online if they wanted something from a shop like that. 

Forgetting her snack, she made a bee line for the quiet shop spending a good forty minutes there, dismissing every shop assistant that came near her as she poured all of her attention over every option on offer. Billie’s alpha knew _exactly_ what Stevie would want; they didn’t need any help. 

\--- 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up at- _Uhh..._ In traffic?” Billie tried to cover, not wanting to ruin her surprise already, but wincing at the confusion on Stevie’s face. 

“Mhmm, ok.” Stevie nodded slowly, dragging out the syllables, though her expression soon turned cheerful. “Well, at least you’re here now, so we can look at my next essay? I’ve already gotten a lot of it done, but I was hoping you’d read through it for me.” 

“Yeah, whatever you want.” Billie sighed in relief; she’d realised pretty quick in their friendship that she couldn’t lie to Stevie as easily as she could everyone else and if the omega had pushed for answers, Billie wasn’t sure she’d have been able to make a believable cover. 

\--- 

“Billie’s been acting weird lately,” Stevie told Rob during lunch a few days later, pushing her food around. 

“What do you mean? Weird how?” 

“Like, she keeps acting suspicious? It’s like she’s hiding something from me and she’s been pushing for me to finish all my work quicker recently as well, as if she has somewhere else to be. And whenever I try to bring up my birthday, she changes the subject.” She shrugged dejectedly. 

“Fuck her, if she doesn’t want to spend your birthday with you, then that’s her loss. You’ll still have me and the brats.” Rob squeezed her wrist in comfort. “Maybe she’s got something going on at home, or her classes might be stressing her out. She’s not a _total_ bitch, Stevie, just an alpha. They’re practically wired to be thoughtless at times, too busy thinking about territory and knotting and how big their muscles are, nowhere near as cool as us perfect omegas.” She winked as Stevie giggled, feeling a little better after her friend’s reassurances. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll just text her the date and if she wants to come then she can.” 

“There you go, good plan, Steve-O.” 

“Thanks, Rob.” 

\--- 

Billie groaned when she read the text off Stevie. 

“What’s up, Hargrove? 

_“Nothing,”_ Billie’s voice came out muffled from where her face was hidden in her arms. 

Heather grabbed the alpha’s phone, turning away when she swiped to get it back. 

“Hey!” 

“Oof, what did you do this time?” Heather said sympathetically as she read the text. 

_Baby: I know ur super busy atm but it would be nice if you could spend my birthday with me next wknd xx_

“Nothing!” Heather gave her a look, her eyebrows translating her no bullshit expression perfectly. “Ok, so there’s a surprise birthday party for her and I’ve got her a gift and it's just _so hard_ trying to hide it from her,” Billie whined. 

“So, you’ve made her think you’re not even going to see her for her birthday?” She asked incredulously. 

“I didn’t realise I had! I thought she’d just assume maybe I was acting a bit weird because I was nearing my rut or something, I don’t know, ugh... I’ve fucked up so bad.” She dropped her head into her arms again. “How do I fix this?” 

They both turned to the phone in Heather’s hand when it buzzed again. 

_Baby: It’s ok if you can’t tho, I get it. No pressure x_

“First things first, respond to her texts and tell her you want to spend time with her for her birthday, idiot.” 

Billie snatched her phone back and started typing rapidly. 

_Billie: I’d love to baby, wouldn’t miss it. We can do whatever you want all day, my treat <3 xxx _

“And now, just act normal around her. Stop making her feel like you’ve got other places to be when you’re with her.” Heather levelled the alpha with a stern gaze. 

“Is that what Buckley’s told you?” Billie asked, her shoulders dropping. 

“Oh god, stop. You look like a kicked puppy. Stevie’s over the moon for you, Billie, a little misunderstanding isn’t going to change that as long as you make it up to her.” Heather reassured her friend, throwing her arm over her shoulder to hug her. 

Billie sighed. 

\--- 

_Billie 💕💖💓💗💘: Don’t buy your lunch today, I’ve got your favourite xx_

Stevie smiled at the text she got as she walked towards the college canteen, she quickly switched direction, heading straight to the outside bench where she knew her friends would be sat. 

_Stevie: thanks billie!!!!! 🥺🥺🥺🥰🥰_

_Billie 💕💖💓💗💘: what no kisses? xx_

_Stevie: xxxxxxxxx !!!_

Billie had her back to Stevie as she walked up to the small group and the omega took the time to appreciate her alpha, from her strong arms, her skin golden in the sun, down to her thick thighs straddling either side of the bench seat. She felt butterflies in her stomach when Billie threw her head back laughing, her sharp teeth flashing in the light and her hair falling over her shoulder to reveal the joy in her eyes. 

Stevie had fallen hard. 

“Hey guys, what did I miss?” She asked as she got close enough to get their attention, and dropped her bag off her shoulder. She hesitated briefly before sitting, just long enough for Billie to pat the space in front of her between her legs. 

“Come on, Princess, before your food gets cold.” She grinned, pulling out a takeaway bag from Stevie’s favourite local Greek restaurant. 

“Oh my god, you didn’t!” Stevie squealed, bouncing in place as she eagerly waited for Billie to unpack the food. 

“I did,” Billie said smugly, before her expression turned a little sourer. “I wanted to apologise for making you feel like I didn’t want to spend time with you, things have just been... A little hectic for me lately. But if I’m going to be a good alpha, then I shouldn't have left you in the dark about it and made you feel like you were to blame.” 

Stevie stared at Bilie with her mouth agape. An alpha had never apologised to her before, not her father, not Nathan, none; even when they were firmly in the wrong. 

She smiled wobbly. “Thanks, Billie. And just so you know, you _are_ a good alpha.” She squeezed her leg beneath the table. 

Billie sent her own wobbly smile back before frowning down at what Stevie was wearing. 

“Is that my jacket?” 

“What? Oh, this?” Stevie asked, already distracted by her food. “Yeah, it’s comfy and I like it.” She shrugged. 

“Stevie. Baby. The sleeves are covered in paint.” 

She froze. 

“Oh. Yeah, haha, I’ve been wearing it to class recently, can get a little messy sometimes.” She looked at Billie beneath her lashes. “’M sorry, Billie, I kinda forgot it was yours and I don’t usually mind getting my own stuff dirty with paint. Are you mad?” 

Billie sighed, rolling her head back to look at the sky. She shook her head and smiled down fondly at Stevie. 

“No, of course I’m not mad. How can I stay mad at a face like that?” 

“Don’t give her that power, Billie, building a rod for your own back there, bud,” Robin joked. 

“She’s already fallen for it, Rob, it’s too late for her. Alphas have next to no will when it comes to a pouty omega,” Heather added gravely, shaking her head to cover the smirk threatening to stretch across her face. 

“Like you’re any better, I swear you two spend longer on the phone deciding who should hang up first than you do actually talking.” Stevie laughed. 

Billie looked down at the grinning omega and wrapped her arm around her waist to pull her closer between her spread legs. She kept one arm resting on Stevie’s hip and leant the other on the bench table so she could pick at her food. Stevie wriggled in her hold momentarily until she found leverage to swing her legs to hang over Billie’s right thigh. Once settled and comfortable, she let herself lean into Billie’s chest and carry on eating and chatting to her friends. 

_Nathan ❌: Can we meet up? We miss hanging out with you Stevie x_

Stevie frowned at the message. 

She hadn’t really seen or spoken to Nathan or Jenny since their argument and that felt like so long ago now. She figured it couldn’t hurt to see them again and catch up, hopefully they’d seen how amazing Billie has been and had changed their minds about her. Though she knew not to hold her breath for an apology from them. 

_Stevie: yeah sure, meet near the art building? i'll be heading there in 15_

She finished her food and said her goodbyes to Robin and Heather. 

“I’ll walk you to class?” Billie offered. 

Stevie nodded, linking their hands with a soft blush on her face. 

They were getting close to the building when Billie’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She swore when she saw the message, looking at the omega sadly. “Sorry baby, this’ll have to be as far as I walk you, my friend needs help with his bike. It broke down on the other side of campus and he doesn’t have the cash to take it to a garage.” 

“It’s ok, Billie, thanks for walking me this far,” Stevie smiled and then before she had chance to overthink it, she leant forward and kissed the blonde’s cheek. “And thank you for lunch, it was great.” 

Their blushes were back full force, but Billie grinned through hers. 

“Should treat you more often if that’s gonna be the thanks I get,” she joked. 

Stevie’s butterflies were back and the fleeting thought of her dream the other night came to her unwarranted. 

“You better go help your friend!” She blurted out, only just stopping herself from facepalming. 

“Yeah, I should. I’ll see you later, ok, baby?” Billie’s grin had taken a noticeably fond turn. 

“See you later.” 

Stevie turned to keep walking to her art building, looking out for Nathan and Jennifer, not realising they had watched her interaction with Billie. 

“Stevie! Over here,” Jenny called out, waving. 

“Oh, hey guys.” Stevie grinned. “What’s up?” 

“We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out his weekend, you know, for your birthday.” Nathan smiled softly. 

“Oh, I’d love to, but-” 

“Great! We can go for something to eat, maybe see a cute film, go for a walk after maybe?” He suggested, not letting Stevie finish. 

“But of course, it’s up to you, Stevie. We’ll do whatever you want to do.” Jenny added on, letting her hand trail down Stevie’s arm, a subtle scent mark. 

Stevie stood a little overwhelmed for a second. Did they not know about her party? The pups usually got them involved in organising it with them, but maybe after seeing Stevie happier having time away from Nate and Jenny they figured they’d host her party without them this year. She felt a little mean thinking it, but the thought of her pups being so thoughtful of her feelings made her chest feel fuzzy and warm. 

Though knowing she’d be the one to have to tell them they hadn’t been invited smothered that feeling pretty quickly. 

“I’m really sorry guys, but I’m spending the weekend at home with Dustin and the others like usual.” She shrugged, apologetically. “We could maybe all hang out when I get back though? Billie, Rob and Heather are taking me to this big LGBT+ club in San Fran, you guys could always tag along too, it’ll be fun!” 

“Don’t you get a little tired of having to look after _our_ brothers all the time, Stevie? They won't mind if you don’t see them for one weekend,” Nathan huffed, frustrated. 

She frowned. 

“I don’t _have_ to do anything. I _want_ to go to see them.” She stood up straighter, her posture becoming defensive. 

“And I totally get that. When I’m home Will is always complaining about how much I baby him, it’s just omega instincts.” Jenny stepped in, trying to bring the mood of the conversation back to something more positive. “But once I’m here, having fun with Nate, I don’t even think about it. Why don’t you just skip this year, huh, Stevie? Go see them the weekend after. We haven’t seen you in so long, it would be nice to hang out and celebrate your big day together. Just the three of us.” 

Stevie’s frown deepened. 

“No, you _don’t_ get it. They’ve been planning this for who knows how long, I’m not going to ask them to change the date last minute just because you two want to go see some dumb film and need me to carry the snacks like always,” She scoffed. 

“Don’t be _rude,_ Stevie. We want to take you out on a nice date- a nice day out and you’re pushing it aside like some _stupid kids' party_ is more important. Of course, we’re not going to be happy about it. We’re meant to be your closest friends.” Nathan grew irate quickly, becoming more and more frustrated at Stevie’s reluctance to agree to their plans. 

“Nate,” Jenny tried to calm him down, though it was too late. 

_“Stupid?”_ Stevie spat. “Fuck you. Consider your invite to come out with me and Billie revoked.” 

Stevie angrily walked away from them, gripping the strap of her bag tight enough to leave marks on her palm. 

“Why are you still hanging out with that second-rate alpha anyway? What does she have that I don’t?” Nathan shouted to her retreating back, a satisfied smile making its way onto his face when she turned back towards him. 

“It’s the opposite, Nate. It’s what she _doesn't_ have.” 

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” He goaded her, waving off Jenny’s warnings that people were starting to watch. 

Stevie turned to look Nate directly in the eye. “Another ‘mega. She doesn’t have an ego that rivals Icarus, so she doesn't feel the need to lead on several omegas at once to feel like a real alpha, doesn’t promise to mate one, then bite another. Isn’t that right, Jenny?” 

When the stunned alpha stayed silent, his mouth gaping, Stevie turned to see Jenny was in a similar state. “Well? Got nothing else to say? _Good._ I’ve grown really tired really quick of hearing your voice lately Nate. Especially when I haven’t asked for your opinion.” 

She walked away again, this time heading towards her dorm. There was no way she’d be able to concentrate enough to paint right now, she needed to vent to Rob, maybe nap for the rest of the week until she could head home for the weekend. 

\--- 

_Baby: hey it’s Rob. Stevies had a rough afternoon, so she might not be up for talking to you later, will explain over the phone_

Billie froze at the text, thoughts of worst-case scenarios popping into her head. 

She pressed the call button and impatiently waited for Robin to pick up. 

“What happened?” She asked as soon as she answered, only growing angrier as Robin gave her a quick retell of what Stevie had told her. 

“She’s ok though, just hanging with me and Heather, having a bit of omega time.” 

“I’m gonna kill him, he really said that shit about her pack? How fucking dumb is he?” Billie fumed. Had Nathan and Jenny really never figured out what the pups meant to her? Idiots. 

“Stevie said don’t kill him, but she’s grinning a little, so I think she’d be willing to forgive a few missing limbs,” Rob said after a pause. 

Billie heard a faint shout through the phone that sounded something similar to _no maiming!_

“No promises, Stevie.” She chuckled. “Do you guys need anything? Can I do anything?” 

“Just leave Nate and Jenny alone, I think,” Robin advised. “Oh wait, and maybe drop off a pint of choc chip ice cream, Steve-O said.” 

Billie laughed properly this time. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be there in a bit. Won’t stay though, I’ll let you have your omega time or whatever.” 

“Try to sound a little less jealous, Hargrove,” Robin laughed as she hung up. 

Billie huffed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u guys think the gift is that Billie's got Stevie 👀👀
> 
> Stevie LOVES a good emoji in texts and her contacts, but Billie likes to keep it simple (stevies her Baby 😤)  
> comments and kudos always appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish Rob coulda stayed a little longer this morning, we barely got to hang out before she left to meet up with Heather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew i know it's been a while since I updated but works been busy and im also in the middle of another fic on my other account that hadn't been updated for 6 months :((( so i felt like I should show a little love to that fic too 
> 
> so theres like a little bit of a hint of non sexual bdsm????maybe??? im not 100% clued up so if any of its offensive or like gives it a bad name then let me know and I'll go back and change it

The kids had been messaging Billie none stop all morning, double, triple, quadruple checking that she had everything in place ready to take Stevie to her house for the semi-surprise. 

Usually, Stevie would arrive home, clean up the house a little, then drive around and pick up each kid before heading back and ordering pizza with them. They’d watch a couple of films, Nathan and Jenny would usually grow bored and sit out back near the pool sometime around the second one, and Joyce and Hopper would arrive a little later with a cake Stevie would insist they didn’t have to get and El holding a couple of bags worth of snacks. 

At the presence of a new alpha, Nate and Jenny would come back inside and stick a little closer to Stevie. 

They’d play a couple of board games, eat snacks until they felt ill, then all get dropped off home by Joyce or Hopper. Dustin had stayed over before with Lucas and Max, which Stevie enjoyed. They’d fallen asleep in a puppy pile on her sofa, so she’d dragged down a few blankets and pillows to keep them comfy til morning. 

This time though, everyone was going to already be there with cakes and presents and decorations. Everyone barring Nate and Jenny. 

Will had said that that phone call hadn’t been a pretty one, his mom practically forbidding them to come to the party after Billie had explained what had been said. Jenny hadn’t called since and Mike said the same about Nate. 

Billie was thankful that they wouldn’t be there, she didn’t want Stevie’s big day ruined under any circumstance. 

“I wish Rob coulda stayed a little longer this morning, we barely got to hang out before she left to meet up with Heather. Like, I know we’re all hanging out when I get back, but I guess I’m just used to her being there, you know?” Stevie spoke as she packed their bags into the boot of Billie’s car. 

“I know, Stevie, but you’ll be wishing for space from her when we get back. She’s gonna be dragging you around for the week to compensate. Heather was freaking out over some project she needs doing by next week, so you can’t blame her for helping,” Billie tried to soothe Stevie, noticing her scent was a little sad. 

“No, I know, I just wish I wasn’t so _moody_ about it, I'm being dumb and I don’t know why,” she huffed. 

“Not dumb, baby, how many times do I have to say that? Just a little extra sensitive as an omega, ‘specially when it comes to pack. Not surprised you’re feeling a little possessive over her today.” 

“Rob’s not...” Billie raised her brows at Stevie in disbelief. _“Oh._ I guess I never realised I considered her, like, _mine?”_ Stevie bit her lip, worried. “That’s not weird for you, right? I don’t mean mine, like you’re mi- uh, I mean, like, she’s my friend and we’re close, you know.” Stevie got into the car and faced out of the window, ignoring Billie’s shark like grin and pleased chuckles. 

“Nah, it’s not weird. She’s the only omega in your pack, and you’ve been pushed into beta and alpha roles in previous relationships, no surprise your omega ‘claimed’ her. Though I am thankful to hear it’s only as a friend.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, not sure if I’d be able to beat Robin if she was a contender for the right to court you, babe. She’d play dirty.” Billie winked. 

Stevie laughed as she put her seatbelt on. 

“So, all the pups, too, right? They’re mine. I can feel it.” 

“Yeah, I can tell too.” 

“You can?” Stevie asked, shocked. 

“Of course,” Billie laughed. “Anyone that knows you would know from the way you talk about them, but even a beta with a dead nose will be able to smell them all over you and vice versa.” 

“Oh, I guess I do scent mark them a lot.” 

“Not a bad thing. It’ll make them feel safe, will make presenting easier too knowing they have a pack there to help them. Plus, it’s a calming gesture; I like it when you scent mark me,” Billie said softly, smiling almost shyly. 

Stevie smiled back. 

“Kinda hoped you wouldn’t notice when I first started, other people used to ignore it or ask me to stop.” She shrugged. 

“Fuck them. I love having your scent on me, best part of my day when you build it back up, I like to guess how you’re going to do it. Rubbing your cheek on my neck, your hand on my arm, a hug...” 

Stevie’s cheeks had grown red but she kept grinning. 

“You’re just as bad! Always giving me your jacket, even when we’re inside and the heating’s on? Real smooth, Billie,” Stevie laughed as the alpha’s cheeks turned a similar shade to hers. 

Billie started the car and pulled out of the parking space, saying nothing and trying to hide her grin. 

\--- 

“I’ll only be a sec!” 

“Should’ve peed before we set off,” Billie said as Stevie shut the door, running to the gas station to use the bathroom. 

Billie took the break to grab her phone and answer the pups’ texts about the party progress. 

_Dustbin: How close are you guys?????_

_Dustbin: Hello????????_

_Dustbin: Oh god you’ve died in a horrible crash haven't you, jesus I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you to drive here_

_Smart one: give them a chance Dustin_

_Mad Max: they’ll def crash if you keep texting her while she drives dumb ass_

_Billie: We’re fine, omw 10 mins at most. Thanks for the vote of confidence kid_

_Quiet one: 😊_

_Dustbin: 10 minutes?????????_

_Moody one: It’s fine, everythings pretty much set up, just waiting for Will and his mom to come with the cake_

_Billie: (thumbs up)_

Billie looked up just in time to see Stevie jog back towards the car and she chucked her phone onto the back seat. 

“Ready now, princess?” 

“Let’s go!” 

\--- 

Stevie’s mood dropped noticeably as they got closer to her home, the thought of the big empty home always had her mood feeling somber. Billie had no second thoughts about the surprise party after seeing her slumped in her seat as they pulled up into the drive way. 

The house was dark and quiet as they grabbed their bags and walked up to the front door, Stevie spoke as she unlocked the door. 

“We can put our bags upstairs and clean up a little and then we can grab the kids, sound good?” She asked, pushing the door open with her shoulder, looking over at Billie. 

“I’ll grab the bags, don’t worry, baby. Could you just get the lights for me though?” 

“’Course!” Stevie walked into the main sitting room and switched on the lights, letting out a high-pitched yelp when the entirety of her pack jumped up from their hiding places and yelled. 

_“Happy birthday, Stevie!”_

_“Surprise!”_

“Oh my god...” Stevie started to tear up, overwhelmed at the sight of her pups, her friends, Joyce and Hopper all smiling at her with party hats and blowers. The room was covered in balloons and sparkly streamers hanging from every surface available. 

“Aww baby, come here,” Billie said, gathering her in her arms and tucking her head into her neck. 

“I can’t believe you all surprised me like this,” she sniffed. 

“Of course, doofus, you deserve a proper party for once.” Robin rolled her eyes as she came close to join the hug. 

The kids immediately gathered around and joined in. 

“You’re not mad right?” Max asked hesitantly. 

“No, no, definitely not,” Stevie reassured them. 

“Good tears?” El asked. 

“The best tears.” 

“Aw honey, happy birthday. Hope you don’t mind that we used your spare key to get in earlier,” Joy nudged the others out of the way so she could wrap Stevie up in a warm hug of her own. 

“Hop wouldn’t let us break in,” Will added. 

“Gee, I wonder why,” the man sighed, giving Stevie a firm pat on the shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he wished her a happy birthday. 

“Thanks guys, this is amazing.” 

\--- 

Unsurprisingly, Stevie gets a little emotional when Joyce brings out the cake and they all sing for her. She couldn’t help but think back to all the birthdays she’d spent alone as a child, or with people that didn’t really care about her as a teen. She’d finally found her people, her pack, ad she couldn't be more grateful. 

“Do you have to go? Stay for one more movie, Rob, pretty please?” 

“Can't, Steve-O, me and Heather have got to get on the road before it’s dark. We’ll see you when you come back though, and don’t think we forgot about taking you to the gay bar in san fran either.” Rob hugged her best friend as she headed to the front door. “I’m glad you’ve had a great day, Stevie, hope you enjoy the rest of the weekend too.” 

“You too, Rob.” 

“Happy birthday, Stevie, have a great time,” Heather said as she passed to leave the house, stopping to give her a hug. 

“Thanks! Bye guys.” Stevie waved them off, heading back inside when she heard Mike and Lucas arguing over some old video game. 

Stevie sat content and warm on the sofa and watched as her pack bickered and joked with each other for the rest of the night, the food they’d ordered long gone and the cake mere crumbs. She looked over the little pile of gifts she’d been given consisting of a new jacket Hopper and Joyce had gotten her, a photo frame of her with the pups and a wonky scarf from the kids (Lucas had been practicing knitting with Max) and a new dress that Heather and Robin insisted she wear when they go out next week. 

“We better be getting back, it’s getting late,” Hopper started, rolling his eyes at the sighs it gained. “Come on El, Max, you can continue your sleep over back home.” 

“You too boys, grab your stuff,” Joyce said, clapping her hands to get the pups moving. 

“Do we have to?” Dustin whined. 

“Yes, Stevie’s practically falling asleep already. You can see her tomorrow, _come on.”_

Stevie blinked slowly, only just noticing how she was slumped heavily against Billie’s side. 

“We can hang out tomorrow, ok?” She was too tired to question why none of the pups were sleeping over at hers like usual, instead she followed Joyce’s lead and encouraged the pups to get their things together. 

“Have you had a good birthday?” 

“This has been the best fucking birthday ever,” Stevie grinned at Mike. 

“Hey, language!” Dustin called from the kitchen. 

“Shh! It’s my birthday, I’m allowed to swear, right, Hop?” 

The man in question just laughed and shook his head before turning to the front door. “See you tomorrow, Stevie.” 

“Bye guys!” 

The girls ran up to give Stevie a quick hug and scent marked her before following Hopper out and the boys repeated the process as they left. 

Stevie fell back against Billie’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Wanna watch another film?” Billie asked. 

“Mhmm, nothing scary please.” 

“Since you asked so pretty,” Billie teased. 

At first, being sat on the couch with Billie’s hand resting warm and possessive on her thigh had settled something deep in Stevie. Something that had been growing since they’d arrived and she'd watched how the alpha interacted with her pups, how she merged so easily into her pack and family with seemingly no trouble at all. But as the film had gone on, Stevie had gotten more and more fidgety next to the alpha. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Billie asked, squeezing her thigh lightly. Stevie let out a little gasp as her stomach did little flips. 

“I- Uhm, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just feel...” 

Billie waited her out, knowing Stevie would find the words eventually. 

“Jittery? Like I’m full of energy, but I don’t know how to get rid of it.” She shrugged embarrassedly. “Used to get like this after spending time with Nathan and Jenny.” 

Billie knew exactly what was bothering Stevie, but telling her and helping her ease it off was going to be a little difficult. 

“Baby, you know how when you initiated our chase, I told you to go with your instincts?” 

Stevie nodded hesitantly. 

“I’m going to need you to do that again.” Stevie tensed. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course,” she answered without hesitation, a soft frown marring her face. 

“Good, then just get into a position you think is comfortable and we’ll go from there, ok? I’ll talk you through everything I’m going to do, so if you want me to stop at any point just say.” 

“Ok.” 

After a moment's hesitation, Stevie slowly shifted until she was spread out along the sofa, her legs hanging over Billie’s. 

“Comfy?” 

“Yes, alpha.” Steve turned beet red at her words, but Billie only smiled and encouraged her. She needed Stevie to be as calm as possible for this, and if it helped calling Billie alpha, then she certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

“Good. Now some unmated omegas can get restless feeling untethered, they need to feel physically restrained.” She felt Stevie stiffen underneath her, heard her heart rate sky rocket. “I’m not going to bite you, Stevie, I promise, nor am I going to tie you up. Not unless you ask.” Billie shuffled on the couch until she was knelt between the omega’s legs. 

“Billie...” 

“Trust me.” 

Billie reached forward and took Stevie’s wrist in one hand, holding them above her head against the arm of the couch. Stevie tried to wiggle out of her grasp and her breath hitched when she realised she couldn’t. A second later and her shoulders dropped in relief. 

“How’d you know that’d work?” Stevie asked a little shakily. 

Billie frowned and looked at Stevie’s quivering lip and tense thighs. 

“It hasn’t, has it?” Bilie asked firmly. 

The omega hunched her shoulders as best she could, avoiding eye contact with the alpha above her. 

“Not... Not exactly,” she whispered. 

“You need to tell me these things if I’m going to be a good alpha to you, Stevie,” Billie sighed. 

“You are! You’re the best alpha I know Billie, I promise. Never felt safer with anyone else but you,” Stevie rushed out, hating that she’d made her alpha upset just because she couldn’t sit still for a few hours and then lied about feeling better. He didn’t know why she was feeling so desperate, but ever since she’d felt Billie’s hands holding her down, all of her emotions have seemed to rise to the surface ad she’d felt a hell of a lot more vulnerable. 

“Shh, baby, it’s ok. I’m not mad, it’s ok, you’re a good omega, baby. Just a little restless, but it happens, ok? You’re ok, trust me,” Billie whispered, trying her best to calm the distressed omega beneath her. 

Steve nodded along with her words, her whines dying down, but only felt real relief when Billie’s second hand wrapped itself carefully, but firmly, around her neck. He felt her eyelids slip closed and her mouth drop open. 

“There we go, that’s it. Let go, princess. This is what you needed, huh? A bit of dominance and stability; someone to hold you down and call you pretty?” 

Steve whimpered at the light praise and Billie chuckled fondly. 

“Cutest omega I’ve ever laid my eyes on. How am I ever meant to get over you, huh? Perfection personified, Stevie Harington. So good for me, trusting me with this, went down so beautifully for me too.” Billie continued to fill Stevie’s head with sweet praises, stroking at her pulse with her thumb until the omega fell asleep, exhausted. 

\--- 

Her eyes drifted open slowly, she was so warm and her limbs felt so heavy. She hadn’t slept like that in years, since her parents stopped letting her climb into bed with them after a nightmare. 

She turned her head to see Billie sat up next to her in her bed, a small, fond smile gracing the alpha’s lips. 

“Finally awake, sleeping beauty?” 

Steve mumbled a sleepy groan that Billie could only laugh in response to. 

“It's 10am. I’m gonna hazard a guess and say it was your first time going down.” 

Stevie frowned self-consciously, nodding sharply. 

“Hey, none of that, baby. You were amazing, just haven't heard of anyone sleeping for so long after unless it was their first time going under.” 

Stevie blushed and looked up. 

“I was good?” She asked, her voice small. 

Billie laid down next to her and dragged her close, wrapped in the blankets. 

“The best, princess. I’m so honoured you trusted me with that.” 

Billie’s words triggered the memory of her whispering soft praise in Stevie’s ear and the omega whined in embarrassment and appreciation. She shuffled in closer, pushing her face into the crook of Billie’s neck so she could scent her and leave a barely-there kiss before falling back asleep. 

Billie couldn’t believe the alphas in Hawkins had been so fucking stupid as to not see what they had right in front of them in Stevie Harrington. All she needed was a bit of love and care and she blossomed like the prettiest flower, Billie didn’t know what she’d done in a past life to deserve this now, but she wasn’t going to give it up easily. 

She’d never had anyone slip into their heads like that for her before, every omega, beta or even the odd alpha tried to subconsciously fight her on it, needed a little extra time and patience to get them to the same state. But Stevie slipped in like it was an old trick, not her first time. Billie was going to have to be so careful and protective of her omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added at the end about Billie being w betas and alphas and them going going into the headspace bc i figured it'd be an interesting aspect to have all abo feel the drive to submit or dominate, instead of it just being set to alphas are big and in charge and omegas are just there to do as they say. like i didnt like the connotations i might have been accidentally building so I added it to reinforce how i'd mentioned earlier in the fic that Stevie had been more dominant before in her previous relationships too. Like although she wasn't happy with it, thats just stevie, its still possible for omegas to be dominant in the relationship. I hope ive explained that well enough :) 
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you liked it please! it means the world to me <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it was a courting gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see? i promise i havent abandoned this fic ive just been writing on my other account and busy w work 
> 
> but i hope u guys enjoys this update! btw I’ve changed the rating to explicit bc of the sex scenes 
> 
>   
> which my god writing the sex scene this chap,,, when i tell u that ive never seen a dick in my Life u will not be surprised

“Hey, I didn’t get a chance to give you your present yesterday, let me go get it,” Billie suddenly perked up from where they’d been sat eating left overs on the couch. 

“You got me something?” Stevie asked as she heard Billie rustling through her bag. 

“Of course,” Billie scoffed as she came back with a little wrapped box. “It’s ok if you don’t like it though, just let me know and I’ll return it. Get you something else instead.” Billie tried to shrug casually, though Stevie could see her nerves a mile off. 

“I’ll love it Billie,” she reassured her before snatching the box out of her hands. 

“Hey!” 

“What, was I meant to open it with my mind? I would’ve been waiting for _years_ if I didn’t take it,” Stevie grinned as she tore the paper away, freezing at the sight of the velvet box beneath. “Oh my god...” 

She slowly lifted the lid and sucked in a sharp breath, too focused on the gift to notice Billie’s nervous shuffling beside her. 

“Like I said, I can take it back if you don’t want it.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Hargrove.” Stevie levelled a sharp glare at the alpha, letting her fingers drift lightly across the soft lilac lace. A thin silver chain hung in two small loops beneath the material, attached by a small link at the back and front. She felt herself tear up as she lifted it from the box. “You bought me this?” 

“Do you not like it?” Billie frowned, worried. 

“No, you dumb alpha, I love it. I just can’t believe it’s _mine_ and _you_ gave me it,” she cried. She held it out impatiently and turned away when Billie took it from her confusedly. “Put it on for me?” 

Billie’s mouth went dry at the demand; the sight of her omega baring her neck for her, lifting her hair, so Billie could put her mark, her _claim,_ on Stevie for all to see. 

A collar, she’d gotten Stevie a courting collar. 

“It’s beautiful, where did you even find it?” 

“I was out of town, drove by the store and just had a feeling,” Billie admitted bashfully. 

“This is... Thank you so much, Billie.” Stevie turned around once the collar was fit snug against her neck, the light chain loops skimming her collar bones. 

“Anything for you, Stevie. I mean it.” 

\--- 

Once the weekend was over, Billie and Stevie made their way back to college, Billie dropping Stevie off at her dorm with a quick peck on the cheek as thanks. 

“That’s a pretty collar, Stevie, where’d you get that?” Robin asked from her bed, pretending to be disinterested as she scrolled through twitter, not letting her eyes linger too long on her friend. Heather on the other hand had jumped from her lap in order to get a better look at the delicate collar. 

“Holy shit, she really asked huh?” 

“Well...” Stevie looked away sheepishly. 

“Well, what?” Rob looked up at that, throwing her phone to the other end of the bed. 

“She didn’t technically _ask_ me anything, just gave me the courting collar. But that doesn’t mean—wait, do you think this was just a necklace to her? Not a courting gift?” Stevie asked, suddenly worried. 

“Oh, hell no, I’m not dealing with this until you next see Billie,” Robin complained. She grabbed for her phone again and held it out once it started ringing on loud speaker. 

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, it’s Rob, I’m with Heather--” 

_“I’m driving, Rob, whats up?”_

“And I’m with Stevie.” Robin rolled her eyes when Billie went silent. “We all just wanted to double check that the collar was a courting gift, right? Not _just_ a pretty necklace for a pretty friend on her birthday.” 

_“What? Of course, it’s a courting gift. What kind of dumb fucking alphas have you guys been hanging out with?”_ Billie groaned. _“Is she listening?”_

“Yeah, Billie, I’m here,” Stevie said grinning. 

_“Baby, do you formally accept my courting proposal with the collar as my first gift?”_

“Yes!” Stevie giggled, her grin growing when she heard Billie laugh on the other end of the phone too. 

_“Good, that’s good. Well, I gotta go, baby, but I’ll see you later ok?”_

“Yeah, ok, Billie--” 

“Yep, bye Hargrove!” Heather called out as she hung up the phone, laughing when she turned back to Stevie. “Don’t pout at me, I know that phone call would’ve been another hour long, even when Billie says she needs to go.” 

\--- 

It had been two weeks since Stevie’s birthday and Billie had been working hard to prove herself as a worthy alpha to her; leaving her small gifts in her bag, such as the lip gloss she’d been wanting to buy for weeks and a cute keyring she’d offhandedly mentioned liking; sharing her lunch and hand feeding the omega; scenting her more often; and, Stevie’s favourite, kissing her whenever and wherever. 

Stevie had always been popular in High School and her dating life couldn’t have been considered dry by any standard, but the people she had dated had always been... _Funny_ about public displays of affection, or at least genuine ones that weren’t there to build up their own popularity. So, she wasn’t surprised to find her scent got extra sweet and strong when Billie dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head when they were studying alone or held her hand over the table at lunch with their friends. She liked being wanted openly and without hidden motives. 

They hadn’t kissed properly yet, the closest they had come was when Billie had leant down to peck her cheek goodbye and Stevie had turned her head accidentally last minute. 

Robin hadn’t let her live down how red she got, not letting up for a week; going as far to tease her by covering her ears when Heather mentioned her bra being uncomfortable claiming _Stevie may faint at the thought of her tits_ and one memorable time covering her eyes and dramatically announcing in an awful British accent that _Stevie was too delicate to look upon an unmated omega’s bare ankles._

_“Robin! I’m not some Victorian prude, let go of me!” She’d laughed, pulling away from her friend._

_“Could’ve fooled me with the way you reacted to Billie kissing you, or how did you put it?”_

_“Oh, my god, please don’t--” Stevie begged, covering her face embarrassedly as Robin laughed._

_“Ah yes, half kissed you, only a little on the lips but mainly the cheek so it ‘doesn’t really count’.”_

__“Shut up! _You’re the worst best friend!” Stevie shouted as she charged for the other omega, chasing her down the corridors as she laughed._

They’d been hanging out a lot more, Billie had even spent the night a few times when they’d realised how late it was, figuring it was easier for her to just stay until her morning classes. 

The more time they spent together, the more comfortable Stevie became with her omega side, leaning more into the characteristics she’d done her best to hide since high school. She knew it’d take time, but she’d never felt more comfortable in herself and knew her friends and pack would be there to support her when she needed it; something she’d never really felt before. 

On one of the nights Billie had stayed over, when Robin had messaged to say she wouldn’t be back from Heather’s until the next morning, she’d asked the alpha to help her settle again. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, Billie, trust you more than anyone.” 

“Ok, then lay back for me, baby, be a good girl for your alpha,” Billie said, letting her voice dip lower as she stroked along Stevie’s bare thigh. 

She was wearing a pair of pink, fluffy pyjama shorts with a matching cut off shirt; a contrast to Billie’s own comfy boxers and sports bra that she’d stripped down to. Billie had commented on them when she saw them, saying how cute the omega looked and how soft the outfit was. She hadn’t been able to take her hands off of Stevie’s hips since. 

“Gonna be good, Billie, promise. Been so stressed with my stupid project this week...” 

“Hey, you’re doing so well. I’ve seen your paintings, Stevie. You’re so talented.” She stroked her hair back from her face and softly kissed her forehead. “My talented omega, always so good for me.” 

“Mhmm,” Stevie whined, squirming underneath her. 

“What do you want, huh? Want alpha to hold you down, praise you, get you all soft and sleepy?” Billie’s smile dropped when she shook her head. “No? 

“Want-- Need alpha to help me feel good,” Stevie whispered shyly, looking away. Billie tensed at the words, only just noticing the way Stevie had been slowly grinding against her thigh. 

“Oh,” she said a little shocked. Though she quickly moved into action when she saw Stevie curl in on herself self-consciously at the reaction. “Baby, I would _love_ to make you feel good. What do you want alpha to do?” 

“Hands?” 

“You wanna feel my hands?” At the omega’s nod she continued with a grin. “I can do that.” 

She leant up so she was kneeling over her and dragged her palms along Stevie’s waist, her fingertips inching their way beneath her shirt to skim along the underneath of her breasts. Stevie arched into the touch, her thighs clenching around Billie’s as she pressed her pussy harder against the strong muscle. 

_“Please.”_

“Is this not where you want my hands?” Stevie shook her head. “Then where, baby, use your words.” 

“M-my pussy, alpha, need your fingers in me,” Stevie whined. 

“Oh, fuck. Ok, Stevie.” 

Billie ran her hands down to in between her omega’s legs, one hand firmly gripping her thigh while the other pressed against her wet pyjama shorts. She rubbed the tips of two fingers against her hole, dipping the fluffy material into her pussy and drenching it with her sweet slick. 

_“Alpha!”_

“So wet, baby, dripping through your little shorts,” Billie said dazedly. She started to rub her fingers higher, playing with her sensitive clit through the soft material. “So desperate for alpha, so ripe.” 

Steve whined at the praise, thrusting her hips up into the movement as best she could. She wrapped her arms around Billie’s neck, dragging her down closer to her. She pouted when Billie moved her hand from between her legs to keep balance. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“Want kisses, Billie.” 

“You only had to ask, princess.” Billie leant froward and slotted their lips together wetly, putting her all into it for her omega. She licked at her bottom lip, moaning when Stevie opened up easily to her, falling pliant beneath her as Billie ravaged her mouth. “Been wanting to kiss you for months, can’t wait to see what else your mouth can do.” 

She opened her eyes in shock when Stevie bit at her lip cheekily, pecking it lightly after as if to heal the scrape. Billie growled teasingly and moved her hand lower again; she played with the hem of Stevie’s loose shorts and distracted her with deep kisses. 

She sneakily ran her hand up beneath the short length of material and ran her fingers through the slick gathered at Stevie’s pussy lips. 

_“Aaahh,”_ Stevie moaned, breaking the kiss. She tried to push her hips down onto Billie’s fingers, but the alpha held her still with her other hand. 

“Nuh uh, baby, you’re going to be a good girl and let alpha take care of you.” 

“Nnghh, _please,_ wanna cum,” she whined, pouting up at her alpha. 

“You will,” Billie promised, dipping her fingers into the wet heat. 

She rubbed at the tight walls of Stevie’s pussy, rhythmically thrusting and spreading her fingers and holding Stevie’s restless body still beneath her. 

“Wan’ your- your cock, alpha, wanna be marked all over,” Stevie mumbled as she held her own hand to her throat, tightening it slightly as she pressed her collar into her skin. 

“Baby, you gotta be careful what you say if you don’t want me to cum in my panties,” Billie panted, looking down at the writhing girl. 

Billie pressed her thumb to her clit and rubbed in firm, tight circles; leaning down to kiss Stevie and swallow down her moans. With the added stimulation, Billie could feel Stevie’s pussy slick up further, her juices leaking down her wrist and squelching with every thrust of her two fingers. 

With the alpha’s other hand moved to balance her above Stevie, the omega took advantage and rolled her hips hard against the hand held tight against her heat. She felt the tell-tale signs build as she got closer to her release. 

“Alpha, alpha, alpha, gonna cum, please, want- wanna cum.” 

“Ok, Stevie, ok.” She pressed a third finger in. “Be good and cum for your alpha, baby.” 

Stevie threw her head back as she came, pushing her hips hard against Billie’s hand as she clenched tight around her. Billie didn’t let up on rubbing her clit, dragging out her orgasm for as long as she could until Stevie had started to squirm in discomfort; and even then, she carried on just until her baby’s eyes started to water. 

Her cock had unsheathed pretty much as soon as Stevie had asked for her fingers in her pussy, and it gave a valiant twitch now at the sight of the spent omega laid out for her, ripe for the taking. 

She carefully pulled her wrist out from Stevie’s shorts, rolling it to try and ease the ache caused by the odd angle she’d kept as she’d fingered Stevie. Billie laid down next to the omega, dragging her close when she snuffled and rolled towards her. 

“Good?” 

“Mhmm, the best, alpha,” Stevie answered drowsily. She hitched her leg between Billie’s but froze when she felt her hardness against her thigh. “Oh, you’re hard.” 

“It’s ok,” Billie smiled down at her. 

“Can I, uhm, I wanna suck your cock, alpha,” Stevie pouted, her hand reaching down to softly rub across her clothed cock. 

Billie’s breath hitched. 

“Yeah? Gonna let alpha fuck your face?” 

Stevie nodded eagerly. 

“Get to it then.” 

Stevie needed no encouragement after that, eagerly pulling her cock from her boxers and pushing the alpha onto her back so she could kneel between her legs. 

She licked eagerly at the head of the cock in front of her, kissing wetly up and down the shaft before sucking the head into her mouth. She pulled off with a pop and licked her palm, wrapping her hand around her alpha’s cock she looked up as she started to pump her hand. 

“Fuck, baby, keep going.” Stevie looked back down and took the cock into her mouth once more, bobbing lightly as she tried to take more and more into her mouth at once. Billie rested her hand at the back of her head gently, neither pushing nor stopping her from going her own pace. “Good girl, baby.” 

At the encouraging words, Stevie tried to take the full cock into her mouth but choked when it hit the back of her throat. She sat up coughing, eyes teary but determined. Billie sat up a little and rubbed her arm. “Take your time, Stevie, I’m enjoying the show.” 

“Yes, alpha.” 

She knelt back down and slowly eased her way back into sucking a good two thirds of Billie’s cock. The wet slurping noises almost as loud as when Billie had been fingering her. 

Billie moaned long and loud, tugging lightly at Stevie’s hair when she pushed her tongue against her cock’s slit. She started to lightly thrust up into the omega’s mouth, another drawn out moan leaving her lips when she felt the omega go plaint above her at the action. 

“Gonna cum, baby. Gonna--” 

Stevie pulled off again, pumping Billie’s cock leisurely. “Wanna swallow, alpha, want it.” 

“Oh fuck, _fuuuck,”_ Billie moaned as Stevie took the sensitive head of her cock into her mouth again and rubbed the flat of her tongue in the underside until she felt it jerk in her hold, cum filling her mouth. 

Billie laid in a loose-limbed sprawl but as soon as Stevie sat up and smiled down at her, she pulled the omega down into her arms and rolled on top of her; pushing her face into her neck and scenting her heavily. She huffed into her neck and collapsed onto her, letting her weight settle over the content omega. 

“That was fucking amazing, Stevie,” she gushed, her eyes dropping sleepily after her orgasm. 

“’M glad, Billie.” Stevie nuzzled into her curly hair, settling comfortably underneath her alpha. 

“What about you? Are you feeling any better? Feeling a little more settled?” She felt Stevie nod as she tucked her face in against Billie. “Good. Then I think we should have a long nap and do it again in the morning.” 

Billie grinned at the sharp uptick to Stevie’s scent and her pleased wiggle. 

“Anything for you, alpha.” 

\--- 

For the next week, they were practically inseparable, constantly touching and scenting each other when they had longer than five minutes together. 

“It’s disgusting, I had to open the window for two days! Forty-eight hours! Their stench was engraved in the furniture by time I got back,” Robin gagged as she spoke to the pups on the video call. The four of them were sat outside for lunch when Dustin had called Stevie, the rest of the pups gathered around and excited to catch up and speak to Stevie and her friends again. 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Stevie punched her friend’s arm. “You’re being dramatic.” 

_“I don’t know, Stevie, when you came to see us the other day, you smelled like half alpha. If I didn’t know Billie, I wouldn’t have been able to tell what was your scent and what wasn’t.”_ Lucas shrugged as he spoke. 

“Oh...” Stevie’s scent grew sweet at the idea of smelling like Billie and the possibility that Billie smelt strongly of her too. 

Billie rubbed her cheek against hers, running her nose lightly along her scent gland. “I like the thought of that too, baby,” she whispered in her ear. Grinning back at the shy, but wide smile the words elicited from the omega. 

“Ugh, see what we mean? They’re so gross now, I say bring back the angsty pining, at least then I didn’t have to smell it all the time,” Robin pretended to barf of camera, making Heather laugh. 

“Yeah, but do you miss hearing them whine about how the other didn’t like them and _what if they don’t think I’m cute, do these jeans make my butt look good, do you think Stevie will like my hair like this?”_ Heather laughed as she joined in teasing their friends, easily dodging the wrapper Billie threw at her. 

“I’m so glad we don’t live in the same city anymore,” Mike cringed. 

“Hey!” Stevie frowned. “If it’s like that then maybe you guys can find another ride this Saturday.” 

_“Mike!”_

_“He didn’t mean it; we miss you so much!”_

_“Apologise, tell them you like watching them flirt,” Dustin hissed._

__“No way _am I saying that!”_

Stevie laughed as she watched the boys scramble to keep her happy so she’d still visit on the weekend. 

\--- 

Nathan tensed as he saw Billie scent Stevie openly in the courtyard, a low growl forming in his chest. 

“She smells just like her now,” Jennifer said sadly. “I caught a whiff when we passed in the hall the other day. Could barely separate their scents.” 

“We’ve let this go on for too long,” Nate turned to her. “We need to get her to fall back in love with us, but that’s not going to happen if Billie’s still around.” 

“What are you suggesting? Billie’s just as devoted as Stevie, she’s not going to walk away just because we ask.” 

“We blackmail her or, I don’t know, find a weak spot and put pressure on until she backs off.” 

“She’s stubborn, Nate, you know that. If we pressure her, it’ll only make her hold on tighter to Stevie. We need to make it seem like her own idea.” Jenny hummed as she thought. “I’m going to visit my mom tomorrow in Hawkins, right? I’ll ask Will if he knows anything, he’d be more likely to talk than Mike.” 

“Good plan, Jenny.” Nate grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie clenched her fists tight and closed her eyes as she felt herself grow angrier and angrier. 
> 
> “That’s not true,” she whispered roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy it’s been a while but I promise this won’t be abandoned, I’m waaay too stubborn and these are my fave girls 
> 
> like I went to start editing this chapter and realised I had nothing written?? so I’ve spent the last week pushing this out so it didn’t go over 3 months since I updated 😭😭 all done on my phone btw bc my laptop finally kicked the bucket so if there’s any mistakes pls forgive 
> 
> let me know what you think to this chapter!! there’s mention of child abuse past and present and Billie has a rough time of it,, I’ll put more info/spoilers at the bottom if you want to know before reading the chap

“That’s not fair, dad,” Billie said, trying to stay calm. She’d missed a call from her dad during a lecture and new she’d have to deal with his short temper when she called back after. She’d made her way to the back of the building as quick as she could, hoping for privacy when her dad inevitably lost his shit over the phone to her. 

“No, Elizabeth. What’s not fair is that my own daughter won’t help out around the house anymore. What? You think you’re too good for us now that you’ve gone to college, gotten an education?” Her father scoffed. _“Please,_ you’re still just a good for nothin’ dumb alpha. Cant even keep an omega’s attention for five minutes. What are you good for, huh?” 

Billie clenched her fists tight and closed her eyes as she felt herself grow angrier and angrier. 

“That’s not true,” she whispered roughly. 

“Oh really? Got yourself a two-bit whore, huh? Better hope they don’t stick around for long with your temper, sweetie, otherwise they might be damaged goods by the time you’re finished and moving onto the next.” 

Her breath hitched as he laughed darkly, but she didn’t dare move the phone away from her ear. 

“Be a good girl and send me the money I asked for,” he demanded. “And make sure you send it on time next month too, or who knows, Maxine might have to start picking up the slack while you’re gone.” 

_“No!_ I’ll send the money, dad, I promise. Just, just let Max hang out with her friends. She doesn’t need to get involved.” 

“Good girl,” he simpered down the phone. “Talk to you later, sweetie.” 

Billie dropped her head forward when she heard him hang up. She was so tired of her father and his bullshit, but she couldn’t let Max down. 

Taking a deep breath, she pushed off the wall and straightened out her clothes. She had another class she needed to attend. 

\---

“Seems like Will was right, she really doesn’t get along with her dad,” Jenny said, biting her lip. 

“This is perfect. All we need to do now is rile her up in front of Stevie; she hates violence so seeing Billie like that will get her to distance herself, and Billie will feel too guilty and insecure to even try and fix it.” Nate turned and cupped Jenny’s face, beaming down at her. “You’re a genius, babe. Your plan is going to work _perfectly.”_

Jenny smiled back before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend. 

“Go, quick, before she gets to class. Hopefully you’ll catch Stevie.” She nudged Nate forward. “I’ve got my own class to get to.” 

“Ok, love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

\---

“Fuck, _fuck!”_ Billie fumed, kicking at a nearby tree. _Can’t let him get to me, I’m doing well at college and Stevie seems to love spending time with me,_ she thought to herself.

She’d paused on her walk to her next lecture to let out her frustration, knowing she wouldn’t be able to concentrate in class if she didn’t. 

_Fucking bastard taking my money just because he spends his on booze,_ she thought bitterly. _But I won’t let Max get hurt._

She kicked at the roots popping up from the ground once more, dejected but no longer brewing with rage as much as prior. 

“What crawled up your ass, Hargrove?” 

Or maybe not. 

“None of your business, Wheeler. The fuck do you want anyway?” She turned to the other alpha with a frown. 

“Should I be worried about Stevie? Didn’t look like you had control of yourself or your alpha there,” Nate goaded. 

“Hey, fuck you! I _don’t_ hit Stevie, I don’t hit _anyone_ for that matter!” She argued, her eyes bleeding a little red. 

“You see, forgive me for thinking that since the Billie Hargrove I know from Hawkins High went around beating up everyone who even looked your way,” Nate scoffed. 

“I’ve changed,” she insisted. 

“Hah! I’m sure.” Nate shook his head as he stepped closer. He held back a smirk before it could grow on his face when he noticed Billie’s fists clenching. “I’m sure that’s why daddy dearest calls to check up on you all the time, right? To make sure you haven’t gone into an alpha rage.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Wheeler. You don’t know a fucking thing about me or my dad,” Billie said through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t I? Cali trash looking for something to prove, whether it’s fighting other alphas or fucking their omegas.” 

Billie froze in realisation. 

“That’s what this is about? She’s not yours.” 

“And you think she’s _yours?”_ Nate laughed. “She’s just playing around and, I mean, even if she _did_ think she had feelings for you, what happens next? You take her home to meet the family? I’m sure Stevie and your dad would get along _great.”_

“No, that’s not— She’s been—“

“Has she even asked about your family? Ever wondered what you’re gonna do after college? Spoken out loud about her wants and dreams, her goals in life?” Nate paused for effect. “No? Never spoke about her dream house, her perfect mating? I bet she didn’t choose that collar either, huh? Unless she changed what she wanted it to look like since she told _me,_ that is.” 

Nate grinned meanly as Billie started to shake, tears of frustration and devastation built up, ready to fall. 

“Y-you don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m gonna give you one more chance to leave me the fuck alone, ok?” She warned. 

“Teaching her how to be an easy slut, isn’t gonna get her to fall in love with you,” Nate pushed. 

Billie saw red and swung for the alpha, getting him to the ground and landing another punch square to his nose, satisfaction bubbling in her stomach at the sickening crack it made. 

“Ahh! Fuck, get off me, get off!” He shouted before getting his hands up high enough to push her off of him. 

Billie stood quick enough to land a harsh kick to his ribs and bent down low next to the whimpering alpha. 

“Say one more bad word about her, and I’ll make sure you never speak again. Your tongue will be shoved so far up your own asshole, you’ll be tasting nothing but shit for the rest of your life.” 

Nate wheezed on the floor and groaned. 

“Fuck,” Billie whispered, panicked, and took a step back before running to her dorm. There was no way she was going to her lecture with split knuckles. 

Nate slowly got back up onto his feet and grinned a bloody smile. It was all going to plan and soon Stevie would be running back to them. 

He headed towards the front of the building, hoping to catch Stevie during her break outside. 

\---

_Stevie: I’m having total art block 😭😭 my project feels like it’s going nowhere_

_Stevie: hows ur class tho??_

_Stevie: u wanna hang out later, movies and ice cream at mine? text me and let me know 🥰🥺_

Stevie frowned at her phone when Billie read and ignored another one of her messages. _She was probably just in class and didn’t want to be distracted,_ she thought to herself. She put her phone down and looked across the courtyard. 

“Holy shit, _Nate?”_ Stevie shot up from where she’d been sat beneath a tree at the sight of her bleeding ex. 

“Stevie?” 

“Shit, what the hell happened? Who did this?” She asked worriedly. Nate had pissed her off royally, but seeing him in this state was enough to let her forget momentarily. 

“Just some alpha, guess she doesn’t like me,” Nate pretended to play it off, holding his ribs gently. 

“We need to take you to the college nurse, you might even need a hospital. You’re nose looks pretty bad,” she winced as she looked him over. “Come on, you can tell me all about this dumb alpha as we walk. Should probably report her.” 

“Stevie...” He pretended to look contrite. “It was Billie.” 

“What?” She stopped. “No, she wouldn’t — That’s not like her.” 

“Isn’t it? She’s never really liked me, she might have just reached her limit of seeing me around,” Nate shrugged. “We were alone at the back of the building, perfect time to ambush me really,” he scoffed self depreciatingly. 

Stevie shook her head. And Nate tilted his towards her, giving her a pitying look. 

“I’m sorry, Stevie. I wish it wasn’t true, but you can’t be that surprised given what she was like in high school. Always getting in fights.” He shook his head sadly. 

“She- she hasn’t been answering my texts. I thought she was in class,” Stevie mumbled to herself. 

“Well we can always go ask some of her classmates once we’re done at the nurses office,” he suggested. 

Stevie nodded, a worried frown pulling at her lips and brow.

\---

“Billie? Are you sure?” Robin asked, pacing in their room. 

“Yeah, shes been pretty AWOL for the past few days,” Heather said. “She never really gets like this unless something bad happens.” 

“I don’t understand,” Stevie whispered, upset. “She said she’d changed, I believed her. Why would she do this?” 

“She hasn’t spoken to me at all, Stevie. I wish I knew, I wish I could help her but she’s barely at our dorm room anymore.” 

“Hey, it’s ok,” robin comforted her girlfriend. 

“I miss her,” Stevie whispered. 

Robin and Heather got up and moved to her bed in order to wrap themselves around her completely. Trying to comfort her to the best of their abilities. 

“Me too,” Heather said against her hair. 

“Nate said she attacked him by surprise behind the Humanities building,” Stevie shivered in between them. 

Robin frowned. 

“What was he doing behind there? He doesn’t smoke and his classes are at the other side of campus.” 

Heather looked over Stevie’s head and locked eyes with her girlfriend. 

“And Billie has classes at that time, right?” 

“Stop, don’t try to make sense of it!” Stevie said frustratedly. “It’s not a coincidence that Billie’s suddenly stopped speaking to us all just as my ex had the shit beaten out of him.” 

“She hasn’t gotten into a fight in years, Stevie.” 

“Maybe Nate was right, maybe she’s more dangerous than we thought, maybe she tricked us all,” she said as if trying to convince herself. 

“You don’t believe that,” Robin insisted. 

“No, but the facts are there and my alpha has left me—“ Stevie started crying in earnest. Her omega side yearning for the support of her alpha, the support she’d gradually grown used to and relied on to an extent. 

“Hey, shhh, it’s ok, dingus. It’ll all be ok.” 

\---

Jenny bit her lip as she watched Stevie push her hair back out of her face; it was greasy and the jumper the omega was wearing had a few stains down the front. 

Jenny hadn’t seen Stevie so unkempt and uncaring since her break up with Nate. It was an understatement to say she was worried. 

She had been outside studying with a small group when she saw Stevie walk by with her shoulders hunched and her scent sour enough that Jenny was able to pick it up on the breeze. 

“It wasn’t good, Nate. She looked heart-broken,” Jenny explained to Nate that night. Jenny had been anxious for the rest of the day, pent up and waiting for the chance to talk to Nate about the whole situation. 

“It’s alright, Jenny. She was upset when we first got together, and she’d grown close to Billie as a rebound, so it was expected that she’d be a little upset over this.” 

“No, Nate, that’s the thing. She’s not ‘a little upset’. She— This feels worse than last time, like she won’t recover from it,” Jenny said worriedly. “Maybe, maybe we shouldn’t do this, you know?” 

“What?” Nate stepped away from their embrace. “We’re almost there, she could be ours, Jenny, and you want to throw that away?” 

“No, of course not! But I can’t stand to see her like this.” 

“And you think I can? I love her, she was the first omega I ever loved, and I hate what I’ve put her through,” he sat down on his bed, defeated. “But if putting her through a little bit more means we all get our happy ending, _together,_ then I’m gonna fucking do it.” 

“What if she doesn’t want it like we do?” Jenny whimpered, tears building in her eyes. 

“Oh no, Jenny, she does. I know it.” He wrapped her up tight in his arms. “We just need to remind her.” 

\--- 

Billie rested her head against the steering wheel and took in a deep breath. 

It was one in the morning and she’d only just managed to get back to her dorm, and climbing into bed sounded like a dream, but she didn’t want to wake Heather or get her started with any questions. 

She looked over her shoulder at the back seat and sighed, she could make do for tonight. She was pretty sure there was a blanket in the boot and she could roll up her jacket as a pillow. It’d be fine. 

She heaved a sob on her next breath in. 

Her dad had had her running all over doing chores an favours for him for the last week or so after she’d gone home and snapped at him. 

Pent up from her altercation with Nate she’d gone home to see Max and take a little time out to just _think._ Instead she’d been cornered by her dad and exploded from the building tension. Needless to say she was punished accordingly. 

She couldn’t say no to helping him lest she want Max to get the brunt of her dad’s anger, so she’d been trying to balance classes along side. Going by how the marks on her practice tests have been coming back, she’d say she hasn’t done so well. One of her teachers had pulled her aside a few days prior and asked why she was skipping lectures so often and she’d had to come up with a lie on the spot. 

She was just so _tired._

\--- 

_“I don’t know guys, she’s just... She looks sick,”_ Max said over the radio. 

“ _Sick? Like the flu?”_ Lucas’ voice crackled over the walkie talkie. 

“ _No like, pale and walking round like a zombie,”_ Max explained. 

“ _I think her and Stevie broke up,”_ Dustin added. “ _Stevies been pretty down lately too whenever I call, and she hasn’t been coming back to Hawkins to see me, let alone all of us, right?”_

The group muttered their agreeance, the omega’s visits had slowly dwindled over the last week. 

“I wonder why?” Will had stopped drawing in his room when the conversation took a more serious turn. “They seemed so happy.” 

“ _It’s her dad,”_ Max whispered.

“ _What?”_

_“Her dad is... He makes her do all these favours for him and she doesn’t get back to the house or college until late at night. I think she’s even had to skip a few of her classes because of him.”_

_“Why doesn’t she just say no?”_ Dustin scoffs. “ _She’s the toughest alpha we know.”_

 _“He threatens to hurt me,”_ max admitted and the walkie talkies went quiet. _“He hasn’t yet, but I think he’s hit Billie a few times.”_

 _“My papa used to hurt me too,”_ El admitted. “ _Hop helped me, maybe he could help you guys too?”_

“Yeah, maybe my mom could talk to yours too?” Will added. “Sometimes dads are dicks, but that doesn’t mean that you’re alone to deal with them.” 

Jenny sucked in a shaky breath as she listened to the conversation through the thin wall that connected her bedroom to her little brother’s. 

She couldn’t do this anymore, she was going to stop and Nate would too. 

\---

Jenny waited until she was alone with Nate back at his single dorm room to talk to him. 

“Not this again, Jenny, please,” he sighed. “I thought we went over this and agreed, what’s changed?” 

“It’s not my business to talk about, but we’re hurting people by doing this, Nate! Including people we care about.” She shook her head. “I can’t live with the guilt, I thought we were doing what was best for Stevie but we’re not; we’re just being selfish.” 

“Is this about Will? Is he sad that their little _pack_ doesn’t have an alpha anymore? Or that their omega is too busy for them, because it was going to happen someday anyways. You know it just as well as I do.” Nate rolled his eyes.

“I overheard a conversation and it brought to light something about Billie and I think it would be best if we just left it all alone now, ok? If we’re meant to be, then she’ll come back to us, right?” 

“I can’t wait for her to realise she’s meant to be ours, Jennifer. And what did you overhear? Has Billie done something?” Nate asked with a glint in his eye. 

“I— I can’t say, Nate.” She shrugged sheepishly. 

“Oh but you could tell me all about the issues with her dad before, right? _That_ was ok, but this little secret now is too far?” He scoffed. “Don’t pretend to have morals about all of this now, Jenny, you’re just as desperate as me.” 

“I know! That’s why I’m trying to change it, to make it ok again!” She argued. 

“It won’t be ok, until we have Stevie back.” 

“And if we don’t? If she never comes back to us, does that mean our relationship will never be ok? You’ll never be fully satisfied?” Tears gathered in the omega’s eyes. 

“No, Jenny, no, of course not. You know I love you. So much, you’re everything to me,” he promised, pulling her close. 

“We can’t keep doing this,” Jennifer sobbed. “She has to come willingly, not because we forced her hand when she’s upset. I want her just as much as you do.” 

“I know, babe, I know.” 

\---

Robin pulled at the blanket covering Stevie and spoke to her in a lightly teasing voice. 

“Oh, Stevieeee, come out of your little blanket burrito and get dressed,” she sang. 

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Come onnnn, me and Heather desperately need a hot third wheel tonight and you fit the part perfectly. So get up, shower, look hot and then we can go to this super fun party and drink and dance and then stumble home and sleep. Ok?” 

Stevie peeled her head out of the blankets. 

“Do I have to shower?” 

“God, _yes._ That is the one demand that I’m gonna force even if we don’t go to the party. Dingus, it’s been a couple of days since you ran out of deodorant and even longer since you even acknowledged the shower, so I’m gonna have to insist.” 

Stevie huffed into her blankets. 

“Ok.” 

“Yeah?” Robin asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.” Stevie smiled a little hesitantly through the window she’d created in her blankets. 

“Great, I’ll let Heather know and she can come meet us here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> max talks to the others about billies dad being emotionally manipulative and how she thinks he’s hit her before but he’s never hit max. Jenny and Nate use Billies dad and her relationship  
> With him against her and try to ruin her relationship with stevie. 
> 
> comments and kudos make my day, so leave them if you can 😁😁 and I promise to be quicker w the next update


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pretended it felt as good as when Billie kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to get this chapter done sooner than the last and that promise was kept!! 
> 
> still haven’t sorted out a new laptop so if you see any mistakes it’s bc I’m still writing this in my notes app on my phone 
> 
> lemme know if I’ve missed any plot points, I was re reading it earlier and realised I’d added so much that I was just going to gloss over and never mention again 😭😭 ive tried my best to fix it but there might be some bits here and there

Heather gave Stevie a grin when she opened the door. 

“Thank god you’re coming with, Stevie, I’ll need an extra hand carrying Rob back home later. She _says_ she’s not a lightweight, but- well, you’re her best friend, you know.” Heather gave her a sneaky wink. 

“One drink and she’s already dancing on the tables,” Stevie laughed. 

_”Hey!”_

“Aww Rob, don’t pout, you know I love how clingy you get after a drink,” Heather cooed. 

Stevie laughed, her heart aching a little at the sight of the happy couple. 

“So, where’s this party I was promised _slash_ pushed into coming to?” 

“Just a block away,” Robin said. She grabbed Stevie’s arm and pulled her along, noticing the slight dip in her mood. 

They heard the music well before the flashing lights of the house party came into view and a ball of apprehension curled into Stevie’s gut. She hadn’t really partied like this in a while; clubbing or going for drinks? Hell yeah, but she’d left the house parties behind on her first year after Nate and her had argued in the middle of one. 

_This will be different,_ she thought to herself. _I haven’t got an alpha, so I’ve got no one keeping an eye on my every move. I can do what I want tonight._

The collar still wrapped around her neck suggested otherwise, but she hadn’t had the heart to take it off. Not just yet. 

She made a beeline for the drinks, only stopping momentarily to ask what her friends wanted. Once in the kitchen she downed a cup of the mixed punch before grabbing three bottles of something fruity Heather had asked for. 

“Here,” she said over the music, leaning into her friends’ spaces to pass them their drinks. They were stood off to the side of the makeshift dance floor, swaying to the music. 

“Wanna dance, dingus?” Rob grinned cheekily. 

“Always!” 

They danced sillily, not drunk enough yet to let themselves fully go. Though after Heather brought them another drink they soon started to dance with more fluid movements; the couple gravitating towards each other until they were able to grind to the music. 

Robin held onto Heather’s hips tightly as they swayed and Stevie had to turn away from them. She didn’t want her jealousy to spoil the night. 

But that meant she needed another drink if she was going to have any fun herself tonight. 

She motioned to the kitchen when her friends looked up and they shook their heads, not wanting another drink just yet. 

She had another cup of the punch, huffing and letting her shoulders drop as she lent against the counter in the corner of the kitchen. Some people trickled in and out, but none of them payed attention to her where she was holed up away from the doorway. 

“You ok?” She startled at the deep voice, maybe she was a little more drunk than she thought. “Sorry, just- saw you over here alone and figured I should see if you were ok.” 

The alpha in front of her smiled, the hand not holding his drink was held up as if he was trying not to spook her. 

“Oh, uhm yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” She smiled back. 

“Good, hate seeing omega’s sad. Especially ones as pretty as you.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. 

“That sounded less smooth than I thought it would,” he cringed, chuckling self depreciatingly. 

“It’s definitely not the best pick up line I’ve heard,” she laughed with him. 

“Can I start over?” He said and stepped closer to lean on the counter next to her. 

“If you think it’ll help.”

“I don’t think it could make my first impression worse.” 

Stevie laughed again, surprised at how easily this alpha was making her feel comfortable. 

“Can I get you another drink?” He offered, pointing down to her empty cup. 

“Sure, I’ll have one of those bottles at the end, in the red cooler.” She pointed. 

\---

She’d stayed in the kitchen to talk with the alpha a little longer than she’d realised, though she didn’t mind. Rob and Heather knew she wouldn’t leave without telling them and it’s not as if she was hiding from them either. 

He was just such a good distraction, it was easier to stop thinking about the pain Billie had put her through when she concentrated on how warm his hands were on her waist and how his stubble felt when they kissed. 

Fuck. 

Should she be kissing him? What would Billie thi— 

No, it doesn’t matter what Billie thinks about Stevie kissing this boy, she’s not her alpha anymore. The collar she wore was just a pretty necklace now. 

“Where have you been this whole time? How have I never seen you on campus?” The alpha asked her when she pulled back from the kiss. 

“I’ve been around, you know. Not my fault you weren’t looking properly,” she replied cheekily, though her smile was harder to keep up after Billie had come to the forefront of her thoughts. 

“Well, I’m definitely looking now,” he said, dragging his eyes up and down her body. He slipped his hand a little lower to rest on her ass and leaned back in to kiss her. She pretended it felt as good as when Billie had kissed her. 

\---

Billie knew she’d find Heather at the house party when she’d gotten home to an empty dorm room. She’d messaged Billie about it a few days ago, never having given up on reaching out to her roommate. It’s why Billie treasured her as her best friend, no matter what shit she was going through, Heather was always there. 

And Billie really owed her this time, she knew it after practically going AWOL for so long. 

She knew it could end up pretty messy finding Heather there but she needed her friend, she just wanted all the shit with her dad to be over and she knew Heather would know what to do. She couldn’t wait any longer to tell her the truth. 

The sooner she spoke to Heather, the sooner she’d be able to find Stevie and fix the mess she’d made. 

Though Heather wasn’t exactly what she found. 

“What the fuck?” She growled, her eyes bleeding crimson at the sight of another alpha with his hands on Stevie, kissing her. 

She pushed forward through the small crowd and made her way easily to the pair in the kitchen. Grabbing the alpha by the collar, she pulled him back sharply and pushed him away from her omega. 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing, shit stain?” 

“What’s your problem?” He snarled back. 

“That’s my omega you’re putting your hands all over.” 

“Yours?” He laughed. A cruel smirk growing across his lips. “That’s not how she was acting a minute ago.” 

\--- 

Stevie gasped as the alpha was pulled away from her, the sight of Billie keeping her frozen. 

She tensed as she heard them arguing, only catching the odd words here or there, the mix of alcohol and Billie’s furious scent making her head fuzzy. 

“That’s not how she was acting a minute ago,” the alpha jeered. She felt sick, the kind alpha she had been kissing was obviously just an image, a lie to get her in his bed, and she’d pretty much fallen for it. 

And here was her real alpha, _no,_ her old alpha. Who saw it all and probably thought she was pathetic, was probably glad she got rid of Stevie when she did. 

Her breath hitched on a sob and she curled into herself, not noticing the way Billie grew stock still at the sound. 

“You better watch what you say next if you don’t want to leave this party knotless,” Billie warned. 

The alpha huffed, but licked his teeth when he saw the crowd that had grown around them. 

“I’m not gonna fight a girl, especially when you’re just pissy because it’s you’re time of the month,” he laughed. “And everyone knows you’re still a psycho anyway, _Hargrove.”_

Billie snarled, but Heather’s hands held her back. 

She turned back to see Robin curled around Stevie. They must have found them when the crowd gathered and come to help. Billie’s alpha only letting them close due to them being pack. 

“Let’s go,” Heather said loud and clear. 

Billie nodded and let the omega lead her towards the exit. 

They all sighed when the fresh air hit them outside and Billie’s shoulders lost some of their tenseness. 

“What do you think you were doing?” Stevie demanded, still huddled under Robin’s comforting arm. 

Billie scowled. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re not my alpha anymore, Billie, you left me. You had no right to get i-involved in there earlier, he wasn’t doing anything I didn’t welcome,” Stevie said with her lip wobbling. Her words slurred and stumbled a little, the alcohol making her unsteady. 

“You moved on that quick, huh?” Billie said, her voice almost breaking. “How? Was it really that easy to leave me behind and forget?” 

“I wasn’t the one that left!” Stevie shouted. “Was I supposed to grow fonder in your absence? Wait for you diligently back in my dorm, wallow in my omega’s depression and just _hope_ that one day you’d speak to me again?” 

Billies lips pinched in a firm line, unable to look Stevie in the eye. 

“You never messaged, you never called, you didn’t even leave a fucking note! I wasn’t going to go through a broken courtship again, I couldn’t. It was bad with Nate, but this, us... It hurt so much worse, Billie.” Stevie wiped at her eyes roughly, smudging her makeup across her face. “I needed to fill the gap, I just felt so alone, so empty; and you weren’t there to help, you weren’t... He was there and it was _easy,_ so I didn’t think too much about it, I just wanted to feel _good_ again.” 

“Baby,” Billie whispered, her hand reaching for Stevie. 

“I can’t go back to what it was like before, pretending to be a-an alpha, acting like something I’m not,” stevie crossed her arms and stepped away from Billie. She frowned as the alpha let her arm drop heavily, guilt flooding her face at Stevies words. “And I won’t force myself to be alone either.” 

“I didn’t mean to leave,” Billie started. 

“But you did.” 

Billies eyes cut to Robin when she spoke and met her the hard glare she levelled at the alpha. 

“I did. And I want to explain.” 

“Go ahead,” Heather said, a hesitant half-smile on her face. 

“The reason I’ve been distant—“ Robin snorted at her phrasing. “The reason I haven’t been at class or the dorm or to see you, Stevie, is because of my dad,” she started haltingly. 

Stevie frowned in confusion. “Is he ill or something?” 

“I wish,” she said darkly. “He rang me the other week, I hadn’t sent him his money on time so he was pissed. Started making threats about Max, putting me in my place, the usual.” 

“‘The usual’?” Heather asked. 

“What was he saying about Max?” Stevie asked, her eyes wide. 

Billie clenched her fists and looked down, a feeling of shame making her shoulders heavy. She looked around the street they’d stopped at for their conversation and saw it was empty before continuing. “He hits me.” 

They sucked in a harsh breath, Stevie’s hand raised to cover her mouth in shock. 

“Billie...” 

“Don’t, Heather.” Billie let out a long, breath through her nose. “He said if I didn’t start picking up my slack he’d start taking it out on Max, so I’ve been picking up my slack.” 

Stevie growled, surprising them all with her ferocity. 

“He’s been keeping me busy on purpose so that I fail my classes, he was always bitter that I got into college here. Usually I don’t get back til the middle of the night so I’ve been— I’ve been sleeping in my car.” Heather grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly and Billie let out a shaky breath.

“What about Nate? Did you really attack him?” Robin asked, no longer glaring at her. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Stevie asked. 

“He caught me after I spoke to my dad, I was already mad and the shit he was saying didn’t help,” Billie shrugged. She wiped at her eyes and whispered hoarsely, “Started saying that I was hitting you, talked shit about our relationship and I couldn’t hold myself back.” 

“Oh, Billie...” Stevie cooed in sympathy. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, he just kept pushing and _pushing,”_ she cried. “I wanted to talk to you, but I was worried you’d be ashamed of me, of the sort of alpha I am. And then I got caught up with my dad and I couldn’t stand seeing the disappointment and hate from you all after practically avoiding everyone for so long.” 

“Then why did you come tonight?” 

“I needed to tell someone, it was too much, and I knew Heather would be here. I just, I couldn’t keep doing this alone.” 

“You’ll always have us, Billie,” Stevie said. “I-I forgive you for leaving, it wasn’t your fault. And I’m so sorry that you’ve had to shoulder all this responsibility on your own, I mean, Max is pack, I should’ve _helped.”_

“No, Stevie, she doesn’t know much anyway. I purposely tried to keep it all separate.” 

“Well, at least I can help now,” she offered. She turned to see Heather and Robin smile too. “All of us can.” 

“No.” 

“W-what?” 

“I don’t want to drag you into this, Stevie. I won’t.” 

“Don’t be stubborn, Billie,” Stevie argued. 

“Stevie’s good friends with Hop. He could help you, Hargrove, just let us support you with this,” Robin added. 

She shook her head. “No, I’ll deal with this myself. Just knowing you’re all there helps, but I don’t want any of you getting involved further than that. I won’t risk it, my dad isn’t exactly wired right in the head.” 

Stevie sighed quietly. 

“I’m going home then.” 

“Stevie, don’t take it personally, ok? I just—“ 

“It’s ok, Billie. It’s your life, you can choose to do what you want, but I’m not going to stand here and listen to you describe how your dad is hurting you and could harm another one of my pack members but I’m not allowed to do anything about it. So, unless I can do something for you right now, I’m going to go home to sleep off the alcohol.” She rubbed at her temples, the night having drained her. “Seriously, let me know if there’s anything I can do, ok? Like picking up Max or helping with groceries. Anything, ok?” 

“Ok,” Billie conceded. “Thank you, baby.” 

Stevies eyes grew sad. 

“Please don’t call me that, Billie. It’s cruel to the both of us. I forgive you for leaving, but I’m not sure I’m ready to just jump back into a relationship with you. Or at the very least, I’m _so_ not sober enough to decide right now.” 

Billie nodded. 

“Come on, let’s all go home,” Heather said. “We can talk tomorrow, figure things out.” 

“Yeah,” Robin agreed. “Come on, Stevie.” 

Once they got back at their dorm, Stevie collapsed on Robin’s bed with the other omega wrapped around her and sobbed. Guilt for not realising the pain Billie had been going through warring with the empty feeling of rejection from her omega had her feeling the worst she had in a while. 

“Come here, Stevie. I’m feeling clingy tonight so you’re staying in bed with me,” Robin held tight to her friend in hopes of comforting her. “You couldn’t have known. None of us did, you’re not to blame for her shitty dad.” 

“I know, but I still feel like shit.” 

\--- 

They met the next afternoon at Heather and Billie’s dorm, though nothing had changed from the conversation from the night before. 

Billie still wouldn’t accept help and Stevie still needed time. 

She left the dorm with Heather to go to the library to study, leaving Billie to get some more sleep in her bed and Robin to get to her class. 

“Hey, I’m gonna grab a coffee before we start, you want anything?” Heather offered as they passed the canteen on the way to the library. 

“No thanks, just the smell would make me wanna heave right now,” Stevie said. “Remind me to _never_ drink house party punch again.” 

Heather laughed. “Ok, I’ll meet you inside then, save me a seat.” 

Stevie waved as she continued the walk across campus. 

“Hey, Stevie!” 

She turned to see Jenny jog up to her. 

“Can we talk really quick?” 

“I don’t know...” She hesitated. 

“I want to apologise,” she said bluntly. “You don’t have to forgive me, or Nate, but I want to apologise for all of it. The way we handled Nate mating me, not helping you when you felt isolated, meddling in your relationship with Billie and listening in on your conversations. I— _All of it,_ Stevie, I feel fucking awful about all of it. And it’s because we love you, you know? We wanted you back with us, as a three, but we just went about it wrong and hurt you instead, over and over. So, I’m sorry, Stevie. Every part of me is sorry and I know I won’t ever make it up to you.” 

“Holy shit,” Stevie said, gobsmacked. “I didn’t even know.” 

“Wha- seriously? Not even a hint?” 

“I just thought you pitied me or that Nate was too possessive to let go. Holy _shit.”_

“Yeah, holy shit.” 

“I uh— I’m not sure I can accept your apology, Jenny. That was a lot for you to kind of dump on me all at once and although I appreciate the honesty, I need time to get through it all.” 

“No, of course! I just hope that maybe we could at least still be friends at the end of it all?” 

“I-I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it,” Stevie said quietly. “I don’t know if I feel like I can trust you after it all.” 

Jenny looked heartbroken, but quickly swallowed and cleared her throat, putting on a bright smile. “Of course. I don’t want to pressure you, and I’m not apologising for Nate. He can make his own apologies to you.” 

“Thanks, Jennifer,” Stevie nodded. “I’ll um, I’ll see you later.” 

“Yeah, bye Stevie. Have a great day.” 

Stevie walked to the library in a daze, Jennifer’s words playing back over in her head as she found a table without thought. 

\--- 

“I told her.” 

“What?” 

“I told her it was us and I apologised,” Jenny explained to Nate. They were stood near the vending machines, Jenny having found her boyfriend getting a snack. 

“And?”

“And she said she’d think about it all, let me know if we can still be friends. I said I’d understand if she didn’t forgive me.” 

“You? What do you mean?” Nate frowned. 

“Well, I figured you had your own apologies to make and it wouldn’t seem genuine if I said them for you.” 

Nate rubbed a hand down his face nervously. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Where was she?” 

“Heading to the library I think, she had her study stuff with her. She’ll still be there now I think, if you hurry.” 

“She was alone?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok, I’ll go find her now. I’ll text you when your lectures over, we can go out tonight if you want? See that film you were talking about,” he offered. 

“That sounds nice.” Jenny smiled. 

Nate nodded and made his way to the library, his hands nervously tapping against his thigh. 

He let out a heavy huff when he saw Stevie sat with another girl studying, but decided to speak to her anyway. 

“Stevie? Can we talk?” 

“Nathan? Is this about the apologies?” 

“I uhm, yeah, it is,” he said shiftily looking at Heather sat next to Stevie. She had one brow lifted as she looked at him. “Do you mind if we speak in private?” 

“Yes, actually. Heather’s a close friend and I’d like her support given that both you and Jenny have decided to blindside me with your guilt today.”

“Ok, that’s fair enough.” He cleared his throat. “I love you, Stevie. And I know that may be a surprise given how I’ve treated you, but it’s true. And it’ll always be true, because we’re meant to be. Me, you and Jenny. And I know I’ve done some pretty bad things, but if it’s for love does that really make them bad?” 

“Nate,” Stevie sighed. “I don’t love you back. Not anymore at least. You forgot to take into consideration _my_ feelings, so even if you’re actions weren’t considered bad, they’d still be selfish.” 

“But—“ 

“I don’t think we can friends either. Please tell Jenny the same, and that I’m sorry about that. But I don’t think I can do it.” She took a deep breath. “It was hard enough for me to lose you and watch you happy with someone else and build the life I thought we’d have; I’m not going to keep picking at that old wound.” 

“Maybe you could learn to love us again, both of us _together,”_ he tried. 

“I don’t think I could ever trust either of you again, Nate. Not after what you did to Billie. And I don’t want you to put any of my friends in a situation like that again, so I’m not going to pretend that we’re ok just to spare your feelings. Not when mine have been put aside for too long.” 

“Stevie, please.” 

“We’ll still see each other around campus and when I come to pick Will and Mike up, it’s not as if I’m going to ignore you both from now on.” She watched as Nathan’s shoulders slumped. “This is for the best, Nate. You and Jenny are great together, but I’m not meant to be a part of that.” 

Nate nodded and bit his lip to stop it wobbling. 

“I’ll uh, see you around then, Stevie. Heather.” He nodded then turned to leave the library, tears already building in his eyes. 

How could he stay strong for Jenny when it seemed like all hope for their perfect relationship was gone? 

“You handled that well, Steve-O,” Heather said lightly. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. It’s been a rough few days is all,” she replied. 

“You’re stronger than you think.” 

“Maybe, but I still wish Billie was here.” 

“You said you needed time.” 

“I do, but my omega had gotten used to having her around, especially when I’m stressed or upset, so I’m just trying to adjust. I don’t want to give her mixed signals.” 

Heather pulled her close to hug her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated, let me know how you think it’s going to end!! only one more chapter to go 🥴🥴

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't forget any comments or kudos :) i'll try to update weekly


End file.
